I wonder
by Takou33
Summary: His cool breath fanning over her lips, his eyes closing slightly..."sakura..."...The hand behind her head tilted her face at an angle more appropriate for his intentions. He drew closer to her, their breaths mingling with one another.."Gaara..I-" HIATUS
1. Dude im so Awesome

I wonder…

An O-rigi-nal Fan-fiction

By: Takou33

**First Chap: Dude I'm So Awesome**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTo, OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FIC unfortunately…..because if I did, then Kankurou wouldn't be wearing paint or kitty ears in the show (he looks hot without 'em), and Chouji wouldn't be fat, and Gaara would be with Sakura…..-sighs- How perfect….Anyways….**

"_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

"_-you never meant anything, so stop trying. You're just a worthless weakling!"_

"_No Sasuke. I've changed…I promise…come ba-"_

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

**BEEP-BEEP-BE- **_**SMASH!**_

A low growl came from the pink headed kunoichi.

"Stupid freaking alarm clock. Stupid school. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid worl-ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed right before she hit the ground.

"GRRRR! Stupid bed for trying to kill me on my first Freakin-Licious **(A/N: Yes she said Freakin-Licious…live with it)** day of school on the new school year!...Oh well. Time for some music to Rock out to while I get ready for school! CHA!"

She quickly ran over to her iPod stereo which held her iPod in it and turned on a random song which surprisingly reflected how she felt on the inside.

"_Weird" she thought to herself. _

_**Not as weird as me being in your head though.**_

"AHHH! What in the Mario was that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

**It's me stupid. Your inner self. And who says "what in the ****Mario****?"**

"Apparently me…err...you…err, I don't know. Just let me listen to my music and help me find something to wear."

Just then the song finally started to play, and Sakura with her surprisingly lovely voice began to sing.

(Alexz Johnson: "Skin")

_I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_Is this a crime_

_Am I over-reacting_

_Ohh,_

_He's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie…_

_So what you had didn't fit in..._

_Among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear_

_I know now where you've been…_

_Braids have been untied _

_As ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_My tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Ohh,_

_He's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him…_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie…_

_I don't believe I'll be alright…_

_I don't believe I'll be ok_

_I don't believe..._

_How you've thrown me away…_

_I do believe you didn't try…_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes…_

_I don't see mine_

_Ohh, _

_He's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie…_

_Ohh,_

_My permission to sin_

_You may have started my reckoning_

_I've got a reason no to bury him alive…_

_Another little white…lie…_

"Man I swear…that Alexz Johnson has a way with words." Sakura said out loud to herself. "Well I guess this is a kool enough outfit for a first impression…just hope the principle doesn't have a problem with it." She mentally laughed at her last statement and proceeded to go into her beautifully painted blood red bathroom to get ready for her first day as a Junior at her new school called: Konoha High.

When Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a Blood red head band in her hair, while some of her hair swept into a devils patch **(A/N: a devils patch is just hair covering your eye XD)** over her left eye while the rest of her hair flowed down to the small of her back. She had on a black bustier with red stripes going down the sides, and red strings in the middle forming from the bottom and going all the way up to tie at the top to keep the bustier on. It was a V shape in the front and back so that on the sides you could see her hips that had a red Kanji tattoo on the right one. She also wore a black ruffle skirt which had blood red ruffles underneath the black making it look like a mid-thigh princess poofy dress. And to top the whole outfit off, she had on Black 3 inch heeled boots that came to her knees with red fishnets underneath.

"Wow I look gosh darn hot today, if I do say so myself." She said while giggling.

She walked over to her black vanity and opened a black box that had a broken heart on it, which contained her makeup. She applied the usual black eyeliner and mascara and her lip gloss. But she felt like having fun today, so she drew a red heart next to her left eye with her red eyeliner pencil, and a star on the side of her right eye.

"Oh yeah I totally kick as-…I mean Butt. Man old habits die hard huh." She said to her black velvet bear on her Red bed sheets. "…Yeah I see your point their Mr. Crazy-Pants….Oh your right, I totally shouldn't be talking to a stuffed animal, I should be going to school!" Sakura shouted after having a fake conversation with Mr. Crazy-Pants.

She rushed downstairs not even bothering to look at her parents sticky not that said they'd be back in two weeks because they were caught up in a new so called "Business Meeting". She'd already heard that story to many times that year, so she ran right by it and outside to the garage.

When she got to the garage, she punched in the code to open it up and stood there talking out loud to only herself.

"Hmmm, the speedy black convertible with red stripes up the hood with skulls. Or the Awesome-O black motorcycle with the red roses and petals on it. Hmmm…well let's just see what time it I- OhMiGosh its 7:17 and school starts at 7:30! Crap! I guess this means the pretty motorcycle." She said wile grabbing the keys to the bike from the key rack.

Sakura started the bikes engine and revved it a few times, while succeeding to wake a few new neighbors. She chuckled at the numerous rude remarks she heard. But she tuned them out once she put in her iPod headphones in her ears, and Paramore's Misery Business was blaring uncontrollably. And with closing the garage and one last screeching rev of her engine, she zoomed off on her way to school

**(A/N: I could end it here, but I love you, so I won't.)**

Sakura always enjoyed riding her motorcycle because of she rush she felt. She could just lose herself in the rush and the blaring music. But soon enough at around 7:25, she arrived at the school.

All of the kids weren't in front of the school like the other school she went to in Sunagakure; they were all right next to the parking lot.

"_Oh great, now everyone is going to know who I am. They're all at the parking lot…"_

_**Oh please. You know you want it. Why don't you screw around with them a little and come riding in hellza fast. It'll be a sight for sore eyes hun."**_

"_You are so right…Man I have the most awesome-o inner self"_

_**Cha! Let's go!**_

Sakura revved her engine once more and drove around to the side of the school into the parking lot going about 45 MPH and coming at an abrupt stop in a parking space in front of all the student body. A red head, blonde, and 2 brunettes in-particularly.

She turned off her bike, and released her head from the helmet and shook out her hair, and at the moment realized that the whole student body was looking at her with amazed faces like O.O

But she noticed the one particular red head standing about 5 feet in front of her with the blonde and brunette friends.

She flashed them a quick smile, and let her eyes linger on the red head before the fastened her helmet to the bike and grabbed her black messenger bag that said My Chemical Romance in bold blood red letters…the red head's favorite color and band.

She took out her iPod from in between her…cough breast cough… and changed it to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance, before walking past the guys in front of her and saying,

"Hey cutie. Do you mind showing me to the office; it's my first day here." To the red head.

"…Hn..." was all he said before walking in front of her getting ready to lead her to the office when he felt two fingers slide into his back pocket of his black jeans.

He glanced back; only to be met with beautiful emerald eyes looking at him happily while she was smiling.

"Come on lover boy. School won't wait for us."

Another Hn was heard from the boy before he continued walking, ignoring the hand that was still in his pocket, and the even more amazed looks he was seeing from the student body on how nice he was being. But with one immense death glare, all their looks vanished and they went back to what they were doing before the new kid showed up.

"MY GOD! Did you guys just see how hot that new girl was?!" Kiba, one of the brunettes yelled.

"Forget that Kiba, you have Ino. But did you notice how "THE GAARA" just walked off with her like nothing was wrong. That's so not like him…who knows, maybe this could be the end of his lonely streak" the blonde name Naruto said.

"Hn" was heard from the final brunette named Neji.

"You are so right Neji. Man you have a way with words" Kiba and Naruto said in unison, just as the school bell rang.

**Inside the school**:

"Hey Tem…wasn't that your brother…with some new hot rocker chick?" a girl with brunette hair in two buns named Ten-ten asked.

"What? Hey you're right Ten-ten…Hmm…maybe plan "Get Gaara a girlfriend" will work out" the blonde with her hair in four ponytails responded with a smirk growing on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this Temari? He might get mad. And nobody wants to be around Gaara when he gets mad." a petite girl with purple-ish blue-ish hair named Hinata said in an almost whisper.

"It's ok Hinata, if he gets mad, then we'll make Temari take the blame." A blonde with her hair in a high ponytail and bangs across her eye, named Ino said.

"Hey I heard that you little winch!" Temari shouted while trying to lunge for Ino, but luckily for her, the bell rang signaling for them to rush to class.

"I'll get you next time Yamanaka!" Temari said while rushing to class with the girls.

They all giggled and entered their first class where their boyfriends were waiting, and their teacher Hatake Kakashi hadn't shown up yet as usual.

"Typical Kakashi" Kiba said while Ino sat in his lap and gave him his good morning kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Hinata, you never greet me like that!" Naruto whined while the blushing Hinata slid into his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well ok, that will have to do." He said with a foxy grin.

Neji didn't kill Naruto for having his baby cousin in his lap because he came to an understanding with their relationship in their sophomore year. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't because he was having a very interesting tongue wrestling fight with his girlfriend Ten-ten. Nobody really paid attention to it because it was kind of a ritual after they caught them making out once in the back of the class during a boring lecture in Asuma's History class.

Temari sat next to Shikamaru whose head was on the desk in his arms and he was sleeping soundly.

She looked at him and smiled, then gave him a caring kiss to wake him up. And of course at that instant he did. And said

"Who's the troublesome person wh- oh, it's you. I missed you over the past couple days. How troublesome." The boy name Shikamaru said before reapplying his head to the table to fall asleep once again.

**(A/N: I don't want their relationship to be her yelling at him constantly. It shouldn't be like that. It should be sweet…got a problem?...oh well, tell someone who cares…now, on with the story)**

Then the door opened and they all looked to see who it was.

"So look who came to join us" Temari, the first one to speak, said with a sly grin spreading across her face.

**A/N: yeah so I think this is like one of my best stories I've started, and its definitely not over yet. So tell me how you like it in reviews, because I want to know if I should continue or not. But if you don't review then I'll just stop writing it all together. No need to be a wasted effort on my part right? Well I hope you enjoyed and want me to write more. I really like this story. Mmk! Love ya'll beautiful people…and yes, even you sitting there in the back. Lmao.**

"**Skittles… taste the rainbow!" (I always end with a weird line)**

** 33 Takou**


	2. Oh no

**Hey yall! I have returned….oh yes stop crying, its ok…..oh I love you too. Lmao**

**So I see some of yall liked my old story…well I LOVED it! But then again I wrote it…so anyways, I think that this story doesn't really have a plot. So sorry all of you who are wishing something tragic will happen. But I'm not much of a plot mastermind. So its just a tale of Gaara and Sakura….so here we are…CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2: ****Oh no…**

"_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

**Recap from chap. 1**: Then the door opened and they all looked to see who it was.

"So look who came to join us" Temari, the first one to speak, said with a sly grin spreading across her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hn…well look who is actually here before me," Gaara said in a sarcastic tone while a small grin graced his lips.

He walked to the back desk that sat two people, like the others, and took his usual seat. Everyone just kind of stared at him while he laid back and closed his eyes, waiting for an explanation on which the girl he brought in was.

Everyone whipped their heads around back towards the Pink haired girl when they heard the 'click' 'click' 'click' of her heels on the floor.

"Well hey there. I'm sorry that my idiotic brother didn't bother to introdu-" Guys, this is Sakura Haruno. She came here from Sunagakure and attended Suna high. And I would greatly appreciate it if you could be even the least bit nice to her…and Temari…lay off the smartass comments" Gaara finished for Temari with a little chuckle.

"Well thanks for all that information oh dearest brother of fine. Anyways, hey Sakura, the names Temari. And this little shy girl in her boyfriend's lap is Hinata"

"Hello Sakura"

"Well hello there yourself," said Sakura.

"And the boy that she is sitting on is Naruto"

"The names Naruto Uzamaki and I am pleased to meet you," Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Well hello there love" Sakura said with a small wave.

"The other blonde behind him is Ino"

"Sup chick?"

"Ello Joe" Sakura said

"The boy that she's sitting on is Kiba, and the little puppy lying is Ino's lap is Akamaru"

"Hey there"

"Ruff!"

"Hi Kiba. And hello to you too Akamaru. You're just too cute!" Sakura squealed

"That's Ten-ten in the back, and the boy she's kissing right now is Neji, her boyfriend" Temari said with a shigh

"Well ok then…" was all that was heard from Sakura.

"And last but not least, next to me is my cute, handsome, and also sleeping boyfriend Shikamaru"

Sakura heard an inaudible troublesome from the boy, and just grinned at him.

She started making her way back to her seat, when she heard the door to the classroom open, and two seniors walked in to see if Kakashi was there.

One had blonde hair pulled into a Ponytail like Ino's was, and the other has combed out strawberry colored hair.

Before she could stop herself or anything she screamed, "OhMiGosh! Deida-kun! Sasori-kun!" and started running towards he two.

Upon hearing a familiar voice call out his name, and Sasori's name, Deidara whipped his head around to catch a glimpse of a Pink haired girl running towards him.

The smile that was plastered on her face as she ran towards him, and the one that was soon plastered on Deidara's face was all Sasori needed to see, to know that Deidara was overwhelmingly excited to see Sakura again.

"Sakura!" he said as he hugged her tight. "Its been so long since I've seen you! You've grown so much…in more ways than one." He said with a laugh.

"Its nice to see you again to Deida-kun," Sakura said as she let him go and turned to the other boy that was looking at her with a smirk.

"Sasori-kun!" she yelped before giving him a bone crushing hug.

The hug was interrupted by a cough from the back of the room that came from Gaara.

"Oh, sorry guys. I got so wrapped up in seeing Deida-kun, and my friend Sasori, that I forgot to introduce you." Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head and giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey Sakura, how do you know those two?" Ino asked.

"I Bet the blonde is her boyfriend…" grunted Gaara from the back.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said before Temari gave him a playful nudge.

"NO! Why in the world would Deidara-kun...Be...My...Boy…..ohh…from the huggy thingy…oh no, he's just like my older brother, and I haven't seen him since he and Sasori left Sunagakure a few months ago to come here." Sakura told them all.

Oh's were heard throughout the new friends, along with grunts from Neji and Gaara.

"Well since Kakashi-sensei isn't here, even though he never is until the end of class, we're just going to go back to class. We'll catch you later Sakura!" Deidara called out while exiting the class.

Sakura waved, then walked to the back of the classroom next to Gaara. She sat in the chair next to him, and shifted it slightly closer to him while pulling out her iPod video, turning on My Chemical Romance's 'Helena' video, and laying her head on Gaara's shoulder while watching the video.

Gaara gave Sakura a sideways glance as he felt pressure on his shoulder and saw her head there. But it didn't give him that intent to want to snap her neck like it did for others. His eyes gazed past her head and onto the screen of her iPod and noticed that one of his favorite songs, and favorite bands were playing.

He reached down to her right ear and plucked a headphone form it before placing it in his ear.

"Hey Mr.'I'm-so-kool-and-rocker-i-can-kick-your-ass-guy' why'd you steal my headphone?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone.

Gaara averted his eyes from the iPod I her hand to her face, before looking back to the iPod.

"Well Mrs.'I-wanna-dress-up-like-a-totally-hot-rocker-chick-and-tempt-this-rcker-boy-girl, its not stealing. Its…borrowing, if you will." Gaara said while glancing back at her, to catch a smirk in the making.

"Well I hope this tempting stuff is working. It sounds kind of fun you know." Sakura said while placing her free hand under the desk to find his hand and start tracing circles on his palm. They were softer than she'd thought they'd be.

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and began to think to himself.

_What is this that she is doing to me…I've only just met her, but I feel more comfortable around her than any other person I have in this lifetime. Not even one of my friends get's the luxury of hearing me talk this much, or letting them touch me…and yet her touch…just the tracing of those small circles, is calming me down so much. What is this?_

_**Well…I personally think that you like her kid…maybe you could learn to love her.**_

_Love is fake…there is no such thing in this world…but I can't argue with this growing feeling in my heart. It's like I have known her all my life._

_Sakura…_

_What are you doing to me? And so soon?_

Gaara opened up his eyes again to see Hinata laying her head on Naruto's chest while he cuddled her to stay warm. The winter was approaching, since the started school later than usual at Konoha high. They started around mid November, but still got out within the first couple weeks of June.

He looked over and saw Ino playing with Akamaru in her arms, while Kiba loosely clung to Ino's waist while gazing at her deeply…probably thinking of how he would tell her he loved her on Saturday…it was their 1 year anniversary, and he truly did love her.

He looked to his right and saw Neji leaning back with his eyes closed, while Ten-ten has her head places on his chest.

He looked forward to see Temari with her head on her desk, eyes open. And Shikamaru doing the same, except one arm was wrapped around Temari's waist. He was whispering things to her. Probably compliments about her, because she was giggling every 10 seconds, and Shikamaru was receiving a small peck on the lips every 15.

Just then, Temari's phone began to play 'Wake me up inside' By Evanescence Ft. Linkin Park, signifying that she had a text message.

Shikamaru pulled out the Sony Erickson from her back pocket, while pausing a little too long as he reached in. Temari laughed at this, but playfully snatched the phone away and pushed it open to read the text message.

Gaara thought everything was fine until he heard:

"Oh no…"

come from Temari, and her phone fell to her lap…

**A/N: Mwuaaahhaha, what will come from the next chapter you ask? No one knows except for me! Ha! Naw I'm just joshing**. **The next chap should be up soon mmk. But I hope that you liked it. Give me like 7-10 reviews for this chap, and I'll put in chapter 3, hopefully in the same day ok! Well love yall lots. And here is the weird-o line for the end of this chapter:**

"**life is like a bowl f punch at a party…Sometimes its just plain, until somebody spikes it, and you go on the ride of your life…then just as quickly as it was there, the punch is gone. And so is your life."**

**-well that was kind of depressing, but it still is kool in my head. Well yeh review my peoples, and click that magic button. You will get virtual pie and chocolate…who doesn't want that?**

**Anyways. I'll write another time. Read, love, Flourish, Review.**

**Takou**


	3. Oh this is gonna be good

**Umm yeh so0o0o0o0, I'm back babes…aww I missed u you hun, even u there in the back. P. yeh so, I've been swamped in school and I've really been wanting to write this darned story! So im skipping out on homework while on the Christmas break to do it. Don't ya love me? Yeh well, I hate reading authors notes, so here's that long awaits chap.**

**Chapter 3: Oh this is gonna be good**

"_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

**Recap from 2****nd**** chap: **Temari's phone began to play 'Wake me up inside' By Evanescence Ft. Linkin Park, signifying that she had a text message.

Shikamaru pulled out the Sony Erickson from her back pocket, while pausing a little too long as he reached in. Temari laughed at this, but playfully snatched the phone away and pushed it open to read the text message.

Gaara thought everything was fine until he heard:

"Oh no…"

come from Temari, and her phone fell to her lap…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara looked at his sister with worry evident in his eyes.

"Temari no Sabaku….you tell me what's wrong right now." Gaara demanded.

Temari looked at her brother with sad eyes for the truth that she was about to tell him. She looked over at Sakura who had lifted her head off of his shoulder and had completely turned off her iPod and was looking attentively at her. Sakura urged Temari to go on with the look in her eyes, and Temari complied.

"Gaara.." she satarted off, while looking deep in his eyes, "Kankurou sent me a text message saying that...father…had called him, and he wants us to come up for a visit until Friday, but it is optional. So if you think that you might want to-"

"No.." Gaara hissed out, "I refuse to see that man…after all that he has done to me, he is lucky that I still even acknowledge him let alone let him live…" he said while looking his sister dead in the eye.

Sakura looked over at Gaara and saw the upset expression that was all over his face. It broke her heart in two to see him like this. Even though she had just met him, she felt for him so much more than she had ever felt for that "beloved Sasuke" of hers that was long forgotten.

"Well me and Kankurou are going, and even though you are old enough, we don't want you to stay alone. I just don't feel right leaving you alone without either of us there for such a long period of time" Temari said while sending a text message back to her brother, who had yet to get to class, that she would join him in going to see their father.

A low growl was heard from Gaara by Sakura. She guessed that he didn't like the fact that they treated him like such a little kid at some moments. She didn't want him to feel like this because it was hurting her too, so she turned to Temari and smiled at her.

"He can stay with me..." she stated while a sly grin crept onto her face as she turned to Gaara who had wide eyes, "I don't mind his company, and I'm alone too, but I hate being alone. It'll loads of fun…isn't that right Gaara?" she said while gripping his hand beneath the desk.

He responded with his mouth dropping open a little, but quickly recovered with a 'hn'.

"Well if you think that your up for the job Sakura, then be my guest. I really don't mind, and im sure my little brother doesn't mind so much either." Temari said with a wink.

Gaara felt his cheeks getting a little hot, and soon enough there was a light shade of pink dancing across his cheeks.

"aww, is my little Gaara-_kun_ blushing? Don't be embarrassed by the things that could happen….or….will...happen." Sakura whispered into Gaara's ear after his sister, shikamaru and the rest of his friends had turned around.

Gaara looked down at her, and got a wicked smirk plastered on his face at the thought of getting her back for what she had just told him and for making his blush darken. He bent down and whispered to her "Well my dear mitsukai-chan, I think that it should be the things that WILL happen inside of that house of yours." And backed away with an accomplish smirk from seeing her blush from the roots of her hair to her chin in a full pink tint.

Sakura looked at Gaara with a small scowl playing across her face for him reaping his revenge. But she giggled when she thought of the numerous ways to get him back.

As Gaara was turning to ask her why she was giggling, their teacher Kakashi-sensei popped in…quite early for his normal entrance.

Kakashi smiled at all of his students, from what Sakura could tell, through his mask.He looked strangely familiar to her.

He looked around the class to spot his new student, which wasn't very hard considering her hair stuck out like a sore thumb within the crowd. He still remembered that hair from all those years ago. He walked to the front of his desk and leaned back against it and said a happy "Yo." To his class. He then remember why it was he was early.

"Excuse, Sakura could you come up here for a moment and introduce yourself?"

Sakura wasn't really listening to what he had said because she was searching her mind for memories of where she had seen the white haired man before. All of a sudden, it popped up into her head. And her eyes snapped up to his.

He saw all the information finally register on her face, and waited for her to say something. He had missed her over the years.

"Kaka-sensei?!" she half yelled and gasped as she remembered him as one of the nicest people she had ever known in suna before he had moved to the leaf village when she was roughly 13. He was like a father figure to her because he was always taking care of her while her parents were gone on their 'business trips'. But she had abruptly forgotten a lot of things when he left and she didn't really have anybody left with her, so she built up a wall around herself, her emotions, and her memories from the people in suna.

Sakura then got a big grin on her face when she was sure he knew exactly who she was. She got up and walked to the front of the class making her heels go 'click click click' on the classroom floor. When she finally go close to him, he got up off the desk and turned to her so that their sides were facing the class. They paused for a few seconds before performing a handshake that they had made up.

Everyone gaped at them like they were crazy. For one, Sakura knew like one of the KOOLEST teachers in the school. Second, she called him by a nickname which was kind of off unless you were Naruto. And Third, he willing performed one of the coolest handshakes ever seen with her like it was nothing, while smiling all the way through it. The kids were astonished to say the least.

"Kakashi-sensei's still got it!" sakura said before she gave him a bear crushing hug, and he equally returned it. He hadn't seen her in a good 5 years. She was 17 now, a senior, and had matured. It kind of made him sad that he had missed so much when he got transferred to Konoha to teach school there.

They released the hug, and looked back at the class who were all looking at them like 'dude wtf?' Sakura just laughed at them all and Kakashi smiled. He restated his statement to Sakura about telling the class a little bit about herself.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno as most of you know. I was born in Sunagakure, and moved here recently. I really like to race a lot, and I own one of the fastest cars in Konoha and one of the fastest motorcycles. I've been training myself in skills of martial arts, and jutsus, and im pretty damn good at it. I like a lot or rock music. And my fav. colors are blue, black, blood red, neon green, and grey, and sometimes pink"

And with that she gave one more small smile to Kakashi and 'click click clicked' her way back to her seat next to Gaara. She made sure to go down the row on Gaara's side so that she would 'accidentally' have to cross over him to get to her seat.

Gaara arched a non existent brow at her when she started walking down the aisle that lead to his chair, and gave her a confused expression when she stopped next to him.

Sakura looked down at him with a devious smirk. No one was paying attention to them because Kakashi was rambling on about what it was they were going to be doing later on in the school year. She hiked her skirt a little bit higher, and Gaara's eyes widened at her antics. She brought one leg in the air and places on his left side so that her body was facing him with legs on either side of him. She sat down on his lap momentarily to shift her body weight to the right where her seat was, but hesitated just to agitate Gaara.

Gaara could feel his hands reaching up to rest on her hips, and couldn't stop them from moving. But no sooner than they were places on her hips did she get off of him and situate herself within her seat and give him a devious smirk. Gaara growled when he realized that she was getting back at him like she had said she would.

Sakura giggled at Gaara's stunned expression until the realization of what she did finally hit him in the face, and he glared at the board in front of them. He knew that he would get her back, and now was going to be the perfect time.

Gaara put his left arm under the table, and mentally cursed at himself because of the lengths that this girl he had met could drive him too.

He stealthily moved his hand over to her right knee and places it there. He traveled upwards to her upper thigh and caressed it gently. He knew he had his revenge when he heard her give out a gasp.

He chuckled a bit, and removed his hand while giving her a look that said 'two can play at your little game'.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms while she thought of a way to get Gaara back…this was going to have to be flawless.

-----------------------------------------------

**Ok, so im so freaking-liciously happy with this chap because its leading up to the thing that I want to happen most. But you'll see. Its not something that's like "omg it's the end of the freaking world" its just a lot of fun. Im going to actually enjoy writing the next 2 chapters. This one was like a filler. So yeh, the next chap will be out within the next week since im on break, depending on your reviews. Just wanna make sure you guys like the story. So yeh, sayonara babes. **

**Takou**


	4. House meet Gaara, Gaara meet House

Uhh hi…I'm back again…so yea here's my chapter 4, I'm not gonna waste Your time with an A/N so onto the long awaited update al

**Uhh hi…I'm back again…so yea here's my chapter 4, I'm not gonna waste Your time with an A/N so onto the long awaited update already eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own little Naruto as u know. Blah blah insert joke here**

**Chapter 4: House meet Gaara, Gaara meet House**

"_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

**Recap from chap.3: **_Gaara could feel his hands reaching up to rest on her hips, and couldn't stop them from moving. But no sooner than they were placed on her hips did she get off of him and situate herself within her seat and give him a devious smirk. Gaara growled when he realized that she was getting back at him like she had said she would._

_Sakura giggled at Gaara's stunned expression until the realization of what she did finally hit him in the face, and he glared at the board in front of them. He knew that he would get her back, and now was going to be the perfect time._

_Gaara put his left arm under the table, and mentally cursed at himself because of the lengths that this girl he had met could drive him too._

_He stealthily moved his hand over to her right knee and placed it there. He traveled upwards to her upper thigh and caressed it gently. He knew he had his revenge when he heard her give out a gasp._

_He chuckled a bit, and removed his hand while giving her a look that said 'two can play at your little game'._

_Sakura huffed and crossed her arms while she thought of a way to get Gaara back…this was going to have to be flawless._

**End Recap.**

--

While Sakura sat there with her black notebook out, concocting a scheme against Gaara, the bell rang suddenly. Throwing her all off track and making her scream incoherent things.

"Awww! Damn you bell! Your scheme to keep me from my revenge will never work! Never!!" she yelled out. Once again making everyone look at her like she was crazy.

"Whoa there pinky. Calm down on the sugary goodness in the morning kay?" said a boy leaning against the doorframe of the class room with purple face paint.

"You…Called. Me. What?!" she asked in a sinister voice

"umm…I said uhh…nothing?..tee hee" the boy answered nervously.

"Oooo…Kankurou…I think you should run" Gaara said looking at the boiling Sakura with big eyes.

"I'll kill you Kankurou!!" she screamed, standing up and beginning to run after the boy who was long gone. But when two strong arms wrapped around her waist she stopped all movement. Stunned, she turned around in the arms to have jade met with jade. She stood there with her mouth agape.

"I think we should leave" Naruto whispered to the rest and they dispersed.

"Now now Saku-Chan, don't waste you energy on my stupid brother Kankurou. We've much to do later on," he said with a smirk while wiggling her nose with his **(like Eskimo kisses! Love those! xD)**.

Sakura blushed furiously at Gaara's antics and was about to reprimand him when a cough resounded through the room. They both whipped their heads in the direction of it to see Kakashi standing there smiling wide at them.

"Oh goodness! Kaka-Sensei! I forgot you were there. Please tell me you didn't witness all of this." Sakura said while blushing furiously now. "I'm sorry" she added

"No need to be Kura. This is better than my icha icha books!" he said with a grin on his face

"oh Kashi you little per-Briiiiiiiiiiiing" Sakura was interrupted by the bell and feverishly dashed for her stuff and out the door with Gaara walking lazily behind her.

"Gaara would you walk a little faster!!" she yelled at him.

"well first off Saku, don't you yell at me. Second, you don't know where our 2nd period math class is. And third, I don't walk fast when I'm with pretty ladies like you, I take my time." He said with a smirk. _Oh I am so0o0o0o winning this game_ he thought, making his smirk grow larger.

A vein started to pulsate on Sakura's head. _Grrrrr! This boy thinks he's going to win this game but he is soooo going to lose! I'll win with my super ninja seduction!_ She thought to herself.

_**oh please Sak! You know you like his antics. Sure he's playing dirty but I like it and therefore you do too! **_

Sakura couldn't argue with herself. She knew the truth. She did like what Gaara was doing to her, but this didn't mean that she couldn't get him back ten-fold for it.

"Ok Gaara-kun. Your so right" she said slowing her pace to fall in sink with his, "I should be taking my time with a cutie like you" she said while wrapping her arms around his waste and making circles on his stomach.

"Right?" she asked with a giggle.

Gaara's stomach tensed at the contact of her on him and those damn slowly tracing circles. Kami its not fair for her to do this to him.

They slowly finished walking their way to math class and sat next to each other, Iruka-sensei's orders. For the most part, 2nd period was easy for Sakura, math had always been her strong hold so she could just dose off, and that's exactly what she did.

While she was dreaming and crafting plans against Gaara once again, something just had to interrupt her…again.

She had the itching and uneasy feeling that someone was watching her, or that….people…were watching her…

She opened her eyes and almost fell out of her seat at the site. She saw curious deep blue eyes looking at her along with a pair of luminous jade, soft brown, and deep brown with a hint of laziness in them.

"SCORE!! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS STILL ALIVE!" said the one with deep blue eyes.

" I don't think so dobey, she still looks a little groggy to me" said the one with luminous jade eyes while poking her side repetitively.

"Hey maybe if I lick her she'll-" but the one with soft brown eyes didn't get to finish his sentence because jade ones were boring holes into his skull. "uhh…never mind that" he finished.

"Tch. This is such a drag, lets just leave the poor girl here and go to break already" said the one with deep brown eyes with a hint of laziness in them.

_Wait a minute…I know these eyes. Don't I? _She thought to herself

_**Of course you do idiot! That's what I was trying to tell you before you woke up mayn. That's spaztastic Naru, seductive Gaara, puppy, and sleepy-pants. **_Her inner said mater of factly.

_Oh yea huh…I so knew that_

_**Of course you did…**_ her inner answered with sarcasm dripping from every word

_Hey…is that someone poking me?_ She thought while looking down at a finger poking her side.

She followed the out reached arm up to the owner with blood red hair.

"uhh!…Gaaraaaa…stop! Poking me!" she said "And you, spaztastic boy, take a couple steps back, I mean I like you but not that much. Cant you be like sleepy over there? And puppy stop pouting cause you didn't get to lick me, you can lick Ino-pig allllll you want. Promise." She said with a smile.

"aww but Sakura-Chan, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You slept through half of break already" Naruto said looking down at his converse and scuffling them on the ground, looking sad.

"She'll be fine Naruto-kun. I'm sure that Iruka-sensei's blabbering just put her into a really nice and deep sleep. Right Saku?" asked Hinata while walking in with the other girls, from break.

_Well she warmed up to me easily. I think I have a new closest friend_ Sakura thought to herself

"yea I'm fine Hina-chan" Sakura said with a yawn. Hinata blushed at the nickname she had been given.

"well as troublesome as it sounds, we should start heading to P.E. You know how Gai-sensei can get if we aren't on time" said Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun is right. I do not want to be doing 'youthful pushups' again" Temari added while shivering at the thought.

Everyone gathered their stuff and walked to the Guys and Girls locker rooms to change for their 'youthful' gym class.

**In the Girls locker room—**

"Hey Tem-Chan…do these shorts make my butt look big?" asked Sakura jokingly while strutting and striking a pose in front of Temari and the rest of the girls.

"Oh yea Sak. It's plenty big from here." Temari said before they all burst into giggles and rushed out of the locker room.

**In the Gym—**

The girls came into the Gym laughing and gossiping but stopped short at the sight in front of them. They looked at the Basketball court in front of them to see the boys playing basketball since luckily Gai-sensei wasn't there that day due to...erm…'youthful business'. But that's not what made them stop. It was the fact that the boys were shirtless and sweating from all of their physical activity.

Hinata almost fainted at the sight of seeing Naruto in dark blue gym shorts, dark blue low top converse, and no shirt. His hair was slightly plastered to the sides of his head because of the sweat he had worked up playing.

Temari was shocked not just because her LAZY boyfriend, Shikamaru, was playing BASKETBALL, but because he looked damn hot doing it! He was wearing Dark purple gym shorts and some dark purple low top converse, with no shirt also.

Ino had bent down to pick Akamaru up from the sidelines and looked at the girls wondering why they were gawking at the court, but when she looked over she almost dropped Akamaru. She saw Kiba Standing with his hands resting on his hips waiting for Gaara to make his free-throw. He was wearing burgundy gym shorts with the same colored converse with no shirt.

TenTen was in awe of her adorable little Neji. He stood next to Kiba in a ready position waiting for Gaara to make the shot. He was wearing grey gym shorts and low top grey converse without a shirt on. Right before Gaara made the shot, Neji looked over to TenTen and winked at her. She was like putty in his hands at that moment.

But Sakura thought that by far, Gaara took the cake on this one. He was standing at the free-throw line about to make his free-throw. He was wearing blood red gym shorts and low top converse that were the same color. He was also shirtless and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Gaara shot his free-throw and it went in. He looked to his left and blew Sakura an Air kiss, and she just about fainted on the spot and Gaara smirked at her reaction but kept playing the game.

"Na-na-nar…Naruto?" Hinata managed to stutter out from her shocked state.

"What…what the hell? I've never seen them look like this before! I should have asked Shika-kun to play basketball a looong time ago" Temari said

"I agree Tem-chan. Kiba is HOT" said Ino almost drooling.

"Tsh! These boys will so not win this seductive game of theirs! Looks like their all in on it with Gaara…Come on girls. Two can play at their little game" Sakura said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

The girls huddled together and formulated a plan, then went back to the Girls locker room and came out wearing different tops.

**In the locker room—**

"Hey I got a question" said Ino with a confused look and her head tilted to the side.

"Go for it Ino-piggy" Said Sakura.

"Did EVERYONE decide to go and get belly button piercing after me? You guys are soooo unoriginal." She said with a flick of her hair.

"Oh please Ino-pig. It wasn't like that at all. I got mine with Hinata and TenTen there and dared them to get one to or else I'd demolish their favorite teddy bears. As you can see, they agreed." She said with a devious grin on her face.

"Hey! I still remember that Temari! That wasn't very nice of you. I was scared for little Kunai-bear's life!" said TenTen.

"Ye-yea. I didn't want you to hurt Naru-kun junior." Said Hinata.

"oh please guys. I wasn't really going to do it. If you would have said no then we would have left…buuuuuuut you said yes so HA!" Temari said with a laugh.

"Oh your so devious Tem-Chan" said Sakura and started laughing with her. Soon the rest of the girls joined it. They didn't really care about the idle threat, it made them look hot!

The girls soon stopped laughing and continued getting dressed. They were going to knock the boys dead.

**In the Gym—**

_Just 1 more point and we'll win_ thought Gaara.

Just then the girls walked in wearing…_wth?!_ He thought and almost lost the ball to Kyoku.

The girls came in wearing almost slim to nothing. They all had on black shorts that were rolled up a little ways revealing their toned legs.

Sakura had on a blood red, form fitting tank top that came above her belly button revealing her dangling bellybutton piercing. And had on red converse.

Hinata had on an Orange form fitting tank top that showed off her toned stomach and belly ring, with orange low top converse

TenTen had on a forest green form fitting tank top that showed off her dangling piercing of a shuriken. And dark green converse.

Ino Had on a hot pink form fitting tank top that showed her pink belly piercing, and her pink low top converse.

Lastly, Temari had on a Dark purple tank top and purple dangling belly ring charm, and dark purple low top converse.

The girls smirked and walked in slowly in a line and stood at the edge of the side lines of the court.

The boys were running down to the side they were on to make a score. Naruto had the ball but when he looked to the side after jumping in the air to make the shot, he completely missed the basket because he was staring at Hinata and that amazing body she had been hiding.

Kiba and the rest of the guys, upset that Naruto had missed the basket completely because he never had before, looked to the side to see what he was looking at and stopped all movement completely. They looked at the girls and their mouth went agape. Never had they seen the girls wear something as…exposing as this.

By this time, one of the boys from the opposing team had taken the ball and made their final shot and won the game.

"oh…no!…That's not fair girls! This is cheating!" Gaara yelled expressing the other boys thoughts as well.

The girls just giggled and Sakura walked slowly over to Gaara who was watching her every move.

"oh Gaara Gaara Gaara. It's not cheating. It's fair to us, considering how you are dressed, right girls?" Sakura said.

"duh"

"of course"

"uh-huh"

"right"

Ino, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata answered.

"Hn" was all that was heard from Gaara.

"Well then lover boy, would you and your friends mind putting up the volleyball net for us now that you're finished? Thanks hun!" Sakura said while giggling and walking back to the girls. "oh they are so dieing right now" she whispered to them, and they all burst out into a fit of giggles.

Gaara grumbled a bit before walking over to the rest of the guys and telling them to help set up the volleyball net.

After they had finished, each girl pranced over to their subject and said their thank yous' with a kiss on the cheek. Oh they were so using dirty tactics.

The rest of the period and day was rather uneventful, if you don't count the boys grumbling over the girls unfair tricks in P.E and the girls gossiping and laughing over it.

The school day was soon over and everyone was going home.

"Bye Saku! I'll see you 2moro!" said TenTen as she slid into Neji's silver car and they sped away.

"Buh-bye Sakura-chan." Said Hinata as she slid unsurely onto Naruto's deep blue motor cycle. He always did like to go a little to fast.

"See ya forehead" Ino yelled from the window of Kiba's car. While Kiba waved and Akamaru Barked happily.

"Well I guess this is Goodbye till Friday Sak. I'll…miss…you!!" Temar said with fake tears in her eyes. Sakura laughed at this.

"I'll miss ya too Tem."

"And so will I" Said Temari's lazy boyfriend who was leaning against her with his arms around her waist.

"aww. I'll miss you too lazy. Yes I will. Yes I will…" Temari kept babbling.

Gaara and Sakura just gave them a couple weird and disgusted looks and slowly backed away.

"Well then…That was weird…" said Sakura looking at Gaara.

"I agree…you should see them when he comes over though…one word: Ew" Gaara said.

Sakura laughed and then asked: "so lover boy, need a ride to my house?"

Gaara chuckled a bit and said, "Nah that's ok." Then he walked away leaving Sakura at her bike.

"Why that Jerk! What? He thinks he's too good for my bike or something?! He doesn't even know where I live! How in the he-"but her sentence was cut short by a Motorcycle speeding towards her and stopping abruptly, 3 feet in front of her. Making her gawk at it in surprise and awe.

She bike was all red with a white and black stripe going from the front to the back on either side. The cyclist took their helmet off and asked "are you going to stand there and gawk at my body or are you going to get on your bike so we can leave" Said none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

Sakura abruptly closed her mouth and growled at him, but none the less placed her bag strap on her, put her helmet on, and revved her bike a bit and screeched out into the street.

_Oh she's a feisty one._ Gaara thought.

The whole way home, Sakura and Gaara were racing each other. Sakura would take quick turns here and there, but Gaara was hot on her tail. Soon enough they came to stop at a Big two-story house.

_Sak lives here? But that's just a couple doors down from my house. No wonder the ride here was so familiar. _Gaara thought to himself while turning off his bike and releasing himself from his helmet.

Sakura turned off her bike and let her hair go free from the helmet and shook it out. She stepped off the bike and put in the code for the Garage so that it opened and motioned for Gaara to put his bike into the Garage also.

"Hey Sak" Gaara said from right behind her.

_When in the hell did he get there?? _

_**Umm…probably when you were in La-La-Land. I keep telling you not to go without me but nooooo **_Her inner answered her while pouting

_Oh hush you _ she said while rolling her eyes.

"Yes Gaara" she answered hesitantly when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"You know, I live just two doors down in that Dark blue house right?" he said with a smirk.

_Oh…no _she thought

_**Oh yes!**_ Said her inner with joy

_I'll kill you one day… _she thought with malice.

_**I'd like to see you try **_

_Is that a challenge??_

But she was brought out of her thoughts by a pale hand waving in front of her face and a seductive voice calling out, "Sak? Hellooo? Is my little Tenshi in there? Sakuuuraaa?"

"Oh stop that. I'm here!" she said while smacking his hand out of her face.

"Well good. Because if you weren't…I could not be accountable for the things that would happen to your body..." He said with a smirk.

"shutup…" she said with a blush. "Come on, lets go inside."

Sakura walked up the few steps in the Garage to the door of the house and walked in, Gaara right behind her. It led to the kitchen that had black marble counter tops and a black refrigerator. She led him to the living room with black shaggy carpeting, a black leather couch with a matching coffee table and a plasma screen TV with a surround sound system and stereo.

"House meet Gaara, Gaara meet house" Sakura said.

She walked up the stairs and led him to one of the guests rooms, made for her guests, which was connected to her room. Needless to say, it was decked out in a black queen sized bed, black vanity, blood red carpeting, red walls, one large window with the curtains drawn, and a black dresser, considering she basically designed the rooms of the house. Her parents were cool about it too considering they trusted her and liked the same things she liked.

"This is where you will be sleeping Gaara-_Kun_" she said with a smirk. "And this-" she said walking to the door right next to it, "is my room. Only a door away if you ever need me okay?" she asked and walked in and sat on her bed unlacing her boots.

"Kay." He said while plopping down on her bed.

She unlaced her boots and threw them across her room onto the floor and picked up a lighter from her nightstand. It was dark outside so she went around lighting the candles in her room. Some above the head board of her bed, on her vanity, on top of her dresser, on the nightstand, windowsills, and various other places. She never really was one for lights in her room at night time. Candles were her thing.

By the time she had finished, her room had an ominous glow to it.

"Well I'm going to go and take a relaxing bath and get out of these gorgeous clothes. Kay Gaa-Kun" she said after coming back form lighting the candles around her bathroom. She grabbed her night clothes and looked at him to make sure he was listening.

"Yea yea. I'm going to go to my house to say bye to Tem and Kank and get my clothes for the week. I'll be back by the time your finished." He said while getting up from her bed and exiting her room and the house.

About a half hour later, Sakura was finished with her bath and washing her hair and put on some red short shorts and a tight red tank top with black fuzzy slippers. As she blew out the candles and opened her bathroom door, the scent of Cherries filled her room. She was putting her clothes in her hamper while blowing out candles, and started saying stuff to Mr. Crazy-Pants about how cute Gaara looked that day in his classic converse, skinny black jeans, and his My Chemical Romance T-shirt. And all these other things, when she looked over to be met with jade eyes, blood red hair, and a Kanji Tattoo.

"Did I really look that cute Saku-Chan?" he said with a devious smirk.

"uhh…umm…uh-uhh…what are you talking about? I said nothing! I cannot be proven guilty in the court of Gaara!" she said raising her hands about her head and taking cautious steps away from Gaara and her what? Bed? What the hell was he doing on her bed in the first place? And wearing what you ask? Nothing but black silky boxers was it!

Sakura gawked as his chizzled chest and the rest of his body.

_Good lord Kami blessed him, and Mario helped _she thought

_**Hell yea Kami…wait…wth? What is wrong with you and this Mario mcshizzle female? **_Her inner said

_Oh shutup already! He's saying something._

"See what you like Saku?" he asked with a chuckle.

"yes!" she shouted.

_Oh _

_**Shit**_

_Im an idiot_

_**Well fix your idiotic mistake and don't tell me!**_

"uhhh…I mean…no!" she tried to cover up.

"sure you don't" he said while walking over to her slowly.

"wha-what are you doing?" she asked when he grabbed her and pulled her back over to the bed to lay down.

"why Saku, its time to go to bed." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"umm…isn't our game supposed to be over by now?" she asked

"Oh Saku, this stopped being a game a while ago. This is real" he whispered even more seductively.

_He really needs to stop doing that _ She thought

"But your room has a bed too. So…uh…byes" she said. Trying to wriggle out of his grasp. But he had a tight but gentle hold on her.

"Sure my room has a bed but it doesn't have you Sak" he said and laid her onto the bed under the silky black covers. And climbed in next to her. "Now just go to sleep already Sak. I'm not going to do anything to you…while you're not awake…" he said and smiled "Kay?" then he laid her head against his chest and snuggled in with her.

She giggled at his comment and snuggled into him.

_He's not so bad after all. Neither is Konoha…Maybe I'll like it here… a lot_

_**Yea. Yea. Of course you will. Now shutup those loud thoughts so I can go to sleep!**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and blew out the last lit candle on her night stand and snuggled back into Gaara. She fell into a deep sleep filled with Ninjas, giant pocky sticks, and lots of chocolate syrup. Oh yea, it was a good dream.

**Sweet. Chapter 4 is finally up. And Gaara and Sakura are like practically dating. Score. And Gaara isn't 'mr. don't talk to me because I don't talk back and im all quiet' guy. I don't care if u think he's out of character cuz its my writing so w/e's. Until next time. Latez.**

**Takou**


	5. Oh SHiTaKe MuShRooMs!…I Missed you guys?

A/N: Hi

**A/N: Hi. Long time no write, blah blah…whatever..on with the freakin story already **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah insert joke here**

**Chapter 5: Oh SHiTaKe MuShRooMs!…I Missed you guys?**

"_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

**Recap from chapter 4:** _She giggled at his comment and snuggled into him. _

_He's not so bad after all. Neither is Konoha…Maybe I'll like it here… a lot_

_**Yea. Yea. Of course you will. Now shutup those loud thoughts so I can go to sleep!**_

_Sakura rolled her eyes and blew out the last lit candle on her night stand and snuggled back into Gaara. She fell into a deep sleep filled with Ninjas, giant pocky sticks, and lots of chocolate syrup. Oh yea, it was a good dream._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"…Saaaak...Sakuraaaa..."

"Kuuraa…-poke-…Tenshi wakey wakey…"

Came two distant voices into Sakura's head.

_Ugh!...who in the __**hell**__ is waking me up??..._

…_.wait…_

…_I know those voices all to well…_

_**OoOo you're in for a surprise this morning Sak..hehehe…**_

_What the hell are you talking abo-Oooooooooo!_

One emerald eye slowly peaked open to be met with a pair of icey blue eyes and deep forest green eyes…she knew who's eyes they were, hence the 'Ooooooooooo!'

_Oh shiiiiiit-_

_**-Take Mushrooms**_

"..WHAT THE_**HELL**_ ARE YOU DOING!" she said sitting up really fast with large and panicked eyes.

"mmmsagooka…shudurpSakura shut up…" came from a Red head behind her sprawled on the bed trying to get a little more sleep. "mm..figh mo mimutsmm five more minutes…"

Icy blue and forest green eyes peered behind Sakura's form and landed onto the red head who was currently latched onto and drooling on the black pillow.

"Oh…My…God!...Sakura he's gorgeous!! Where'd you pick up that one?? Konoha High huh?! See I told you going there would be great for you! How do you think I met him?" the woman said pointing at the guy next to her, "At Konoha High of course! Duh!" she yelled just a little to loud in the pinkette's ear.

"Oh yea Sak. He so looks like your type. You think he wants some breakfast?...oh wait, the little dude's wakin up…" the guy said.

Slowly Gaara opened his eyes to 3 more sets…Needless to say…he screamed.

"EEK-GAAAD! Sakura who are these people!?" Gaara screamed, looking at the two forms on the side of the bed.

One had Pink hair in low pigtails and dark green forest eyes. She was wearing a formfitting V neck, sleeveless shirt with a long fishnet shirt underneath. Black denim skinny jeans and a classic pair of high-top converse. With black eye liner and a heart necklace.

The other had dyed black hair that was swooped over his right eye in the front and spiked in the back. He was wearing a black shirt with a heart-o-gram on it, skinny jeans, and classic converse also.

The two both wore small smiles on their faces with hints of curiosity in their eyes.

Sakura paused for a minute and looked from the girl to the guy and broke out in a large grin.

"Oh Guys!! Even though I really hate you when you go on your 'trips' cause I miss ya so much, I love you right now with a passion! When did you get here?? Why are you here now?? How was your trip? Love your clothes!" Sakura said who by this time was smiling like a little chibi.

"Oh we love ya too Sak! We just got here like 20 minutes ago, and we're here because we missed our girl! Those stupid constant trips are KILLING US! We both hate it..s0o0o0o0oo0o…WE TOOK SOME TIME OFF!" The girl answered.

"Yeah and the trip was soo0o0o0oo freakin sucky man. We were like the only people there who hadn't hit any age over 35! And thanks for the clothes comment…we kinda stole some of your jeans…sorry!" the guy said with a large grin now plastered on his face, much like Sak's.

"….Okay…is it 'Everyone Ignore the Sabaku Kid Day' or something!!" Gaara asked a little peeved.

All eyes turned onto him a little confused.

"oh..hehe..forgot you were there for a minute Gaara-Kun" Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head and smiling brightly like Naruto.

Gaara grumbled a little before restating his question, "Saku, who are these people?"

Sakura casually looked over to the two who were now looking through her closet for more clothes to change into out of the ones they wore on their way home.

"oh them?" she asked pointing a thumb to the two, "why those are my parents."

Ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…but I wanted to wear the 'Grr' hoodie Kura. You know how much I love invader zim!" Sakura's mom said.

"Yea whatever dobe. These are MY clothes so what I say Goes!" Sakura retorted back.

"ugh!..slut.."

"Betch!"

"Tramp!"

"Whore"

"Homophobe!"

Silence filled the closet after Sakura's last comment. Then a few seconds later the two women busted out into giggles.

"haha! Homophobe sak? Where the hell did you get that from? Haha" Kai, Sakura's mom, asked while holding her sides from laughing.

"hehe, I got it from Dei-chan! He's so funny!" Sakura answered while sticking out her tongue.

"Now, lets find some clothes to wear.." Sakura said.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was quiet downstairs except for the TV that was turned on in front of the two boys on the couch.

"So…um…Gaara, correct?" asked Sakura's father.

"Yea…Kimaru? Right?" Gaara said back.

"correct…so uhh…what do you think of our little Saku?" Kimaru asked.

Gaara became a little uneasy and shifted hesitantly in the seat on the couch and checked Kimaru's expression from the side of his eye. Kimaru didn't look like he was very interested within the question at all though. He was paying attention to the show on the television it looked like.

"Well…your Saku is…a nice girl I guess?" Gaara answered unsure as to what to say to the girl he likes father.

A sigh was then heard from Kimaru while he threw the remote on the table and lazy looked over at Gaara.

"Dude…if I've never heard a more crappy and bullshitty answer come from a teenager…And I used to be one!" Kimaru answered and started to chuckle a bit.

Gaara sat there dumbfounded looking at Kimaru with a shocked expression. Did her father actually want to here what it was that he thought of 'their little Saku'? God knows he just wanted to-

"So seriously Gaara; what do you think of Saku. Kami knows I thought…a few things… about her mother in high school." Kimaru said with a sly grin on his face.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow to his last statement and went on to say what he thought of Sakura.

"Well…Sakura-chan is…very beautiful. Not 'cute' as a devirginizing guy at our school would say, but she is really something else. I mean I don't take second looks at girls at all, I never have. But when its Saku…I cant even count how many times I've looked at her repeatedly and thought 'Kami she's gorgeous'. She intimidates me, entices me, makes me nervous, makes me smile, by the way I didn't do that a lot err at all for the matter before her. She's just amazing. Words haven't been made to express what she is to me…all I can say is that I hope she'll be 'my little Saku' one day…" Gaara answered with his gaze locked on his hands that were being rung with each other.

Sakura and her mom had finished picking out clothes and had come down the stairs when Kimaru had asked Gaara to be serious. Sakura stood there with her head downcast and her bangs covering her face. Her fist were balled up at the sides and she was shaking a bit.

Kimaru smirked and Gaara noticed that his gaze was cast behind his head. He turned to look at a shaking Sakura and a surprised Kai.

He immediately got up and briskly walked over to Sakura.

"Saku…Saku tell me whats wrong. Who did this?" he asked while gently laying his hands on her shoulders trying to make her look at him with a worried expression on his face.

"You…you did this to me" she said in between sniffles. She was crying.

Gaara's faced turned from an expression of worry to a stone cold one. His eyes turned a shade darker and he dropped his hands from her shoulders while looking to the side.

_She's crying because of me?...i wasn't supposed to let something like this happen again…especially not to someone like..her… _he thought to himself while turning around, about to head to the door.

By this time Kimaru had grabbed kai's hand and led her into the kitchen to give the kids some privacy…it's not everyday that a highschool boys expresses his feelings about a girl willingly in her house…let alone to their Saku. He knew he would have loved to be able to with Kai when they were in high school…but their parents were so relentlessly stuck on not letting them have any interactions with the opposite sex in fears of them not becoming renowned business operators; which they are now.

Sakura felt Gaara's hands drop from her shoulders and she immediately missed the cold touch and that made her body wrack with shivers considering she had never longed for someone's caresses.

She saw him turn around and prepare to walk out the door which was something she nor her heart could bare and she couldn't figure out at the time why. Her head was spinning because no one had ever expressed such emotion of her in that way genuinely. It was always to get something from her. Her body mainly. They just wanted to use her. But Gaara…he had laid his feelings on the line to her father without knowing of her presence and it was genuinely true and at the same time heart-wrenching for her to understand. Why did he feel that way about her? He barely knew her and wanted her to be his? He cared that much? Should she think about him as more than a game?

She didn't have time to answer her own thoughts as she saw Gaara take a step and her body on its own accord launched after him and she flung her arms around his torso clinging for dear life.

Gaara stopped abruptly when he felt the impact of Sakura's small body upon his back. Did she want him there? Wasn't it him who brought her some unknown pain and enough of it to make her cry?

"Please…please don't leave.." Sakura weeped out quietly

Gaara's breathe hitched in his throat. She didn't want him to leave? Why not? She was so confusing.

"please stay…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Gaara said while said while turning around in her embrace. "Saku why are you crying?" he asked.

"because" she said while bring a hand up to wipe some tears away, "no one has ever said anything like you just said unless they want to use me for something. And my heart tells me that what you said was genuine…but my mind tells me otherwise to keep myself from being hurt…" she answered.

"So I didn't hurt you?" Gaara asked.

A sniffle was heard from her, then a soft "no".

"Oh thank Kami" Gaara said while enveloping her in a warm embrace, "I thought I had done something wrong Saku. Don't scare me like that" he said with a collective sigh while leaning back and heard a slight giggle from Sakura.

"I did mean everything I said. And I would never use you Sakura. I don't believe in things like that. I just…don't know how to approach this. Its all so sudden and I've only just met you, I mean…Kami Saku what are you doing to me? What are you doing to this?" he said while raising his hand to his heart.

Sakura looked at where his hand was placed and smiled. He really is something else isn't he? Maybe she did want to be 'his little Saku'…

Sakura reached up and touched her own heart which was beating at a rapid pace. He was serious about his words and perhaps his intentions also. And she couldn't argue with the heartbeat racing beneath her fingertips, she damnit felt the same way as him. Could they be something together? This was all happening so fast but why cant you like someone when you meet them? At least she didn't think she would ever like someone THIS much after just meeting them. Maybe its his hair. Or his Kanji tattoo. Perhaps it's the way he would willingly smile just for her; or the way his arm is wrapped around his waist. Maybe the way he's intently staring at her.

"Gaara…"

Jade stared into emerald for what seemed like millenniums to the two, but was mere seconds.

"Sakura…" The hand on his chest moved up to grab the back of Sakura's head and tilt it towards his. His cool breath fanning over her lips, his eyes closing slightly.

_This isn't happening. He is NOT going to kiss me. It'll be my first kiss! I barely know him yet, he can't have it. Oooh my gosh, oh my gosh. _

While Sakura was yelling in her head, the arm around her back pulled her closer into a firm embrace that she couldn't struggle away from. The hand behind her head tilted her face at an angle more appropriate for his intentions. He drew closer to her, their breaths mingling with one another.

"Sakura…" he said her name again.

Her breath hitched in her throat while her mind was swimming with thoughts. He was saying her name with that velvety voice that was so seductive. He was enticing, how could she refuse.

"oh Gaara…I-"

"Ahem" was heard from beside the two. Kai stood in the entry to the kitchen while Kimaru embraced her from behind with his head on her shoulder and a smirk plastered on his face. Kai was grinning uncontrollably.

"My my Saku. What have we here hm?"

**A/N: well there is chapter 5. review as you please. Bye**

**Takou**


	6. This is it Part A

A/N: Chapter 6 is here

**A/N: Chapter 6 is here..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah insert joke here**

**Chapter 6: This is It**

_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

**Recap from chapter 5: **_"Sakura…" he said her name again._

_Her breath hitched in her throat while her mind was swimming with thoughts. He was saying her name with that velvety voice that was so seductive. He was enticing, how could she refuse._

"_oh Gaara…I-"_

"_Ahem" was heard from beside the two. Kai stood in the entry to the kitchen while Kimaru embraced her from behind with his head on her shoulder and a smirk plastered on his face. Kai was grinning uncontrollably._

"_My my Saku. What have we here hm?"_

_0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

She walked outside behind him and shut the door firmly with that faint blush still intact on her cheeks. She never wanted to be in a situation like that again.

_**flashback**_

"_Erm..Mom..We were-I-He-…Bye!" she stammered and shut the door quickly after her exit._

"ahem" was heard once again from behind her and she turned to find a red head staring into her eyes.

Sakura's blush turned darker at the memory of the heated scene she had just been in with him. She was 17 and had never had a first kiss before. She would tease and taunt all the guys that have ever been around her out of sheer fun for herself but she'd never gotten into a situation like that. The way he so easily molded her body against his. His cool breath fanning onto her lips that were trembling in anticipation. The thoughts racing inside her head that weren't agreeing with the white hot intensity pooling within her stomach. The way he said her name.._"Sakura.."_ with that smooth seductive voice of his. Just remembering it had her tingling all over again.

"Sakura.."

_mmm..Gaara.._

"Sakuraa..?"

A pale cold hand came to rest on her hip and the other was placed flat upon her forehead.

"Sakura are you okay? You look a little red and hot. And you're panting. Do you have a fever?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as soon as that first hand was placed on her body. She stared up into his very concerned face and blushed darker than before at her previous thoughts.

"I-I'm fine Gaara"

"Are you sure? Your turning redder. I don't want to drag you to school if you're sick." He said with genuine concern. If only he knew what was actually wrong with her..

"No no no" she said while moving away from his hands, "I'm perfectly fine. Lets go."

Gaara gave her one last worried look before shrugging it off and turning to walk towards his house.

"Come on, we'll take my car today."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Note to self number one…do not ever willingly get in a car with that speed demon named Gaara…ever..

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura…hold my hand" Gaara stated after they were both buckled into his car._

_A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she tried to give him a serious face despite it. "What? Why? Who said I even wanted to hold your hand" she responded while crossing her arms._

_Gaara sighed, "it's always going to be the tough way with you eh Saku?" he mumbled while slowly reaching over and gently grabbing her left hand in his large one. He caressed it with his thumb and slowly brought her hand to lips and gave it a cool, chaste kiss, all the while looking at her. "You're going to want something to hold onto. Trust me.."_

It was the longest car ride Sakura had ever endured. Sure she drove fast…but Gaara…he drove Faster. She couldn't help but squeeze his hand at every corner he turned and whizzed past. She couldn't help her ragged breathing and widened eyes even when the car was at a complete stop in the school's parking lot.

"I told you.." was all Gaara had to say for himself.

Sakura slowly turned her head to face him with rage held in her eyes.

"_I told you_ is all you have to say for nearly giving me a heart attack?!" she screamed at him. "You could have _killed_ the both of us. Most of all you could have killed me! I cant believe the level of your incompetence Gaara. What the _hell _is wrong with you? I swear if you do that-" By this time in her little speech, Gaara had completely tuned her out and gazed at her with a blank stare while Sakura started to flail her arms all around her.

It was a pretty ugly scene inside and outside of the car.

A blonde casually glanced to the side after arriving in the school parking lot to see a spot of pink and a spot of firey red.

_Ahh, Gaara and Sakura-chan I presume_

He casually walked up to the car about to knock on the glass to give a short 'Good morning' to the two, but stopped short when he saw Sakura's furious expression, her flailing arms, and Gaara's irritated-lazy demeanor. Instead he opted to walk by and gave Gaara a sympathetic look for the situation he was in and a curt head nod.

Gaara looked to the side, bored, and not at all interested in hearing Sakura ramble on and on about his driving. He caught a glimpse of Naruto with his apologetic face and his nod, so he lifted a hand slowly and gave a small wave of it back.

Sakura, seeing the bored expression on the boys face and how he had totally blocked her off and pointed his attention else where, boiled over the brim with anger. Nobody ignores her when she's trying to lecture them.

"-one more time I'm gonna- GAARA!"

Gaara flinched slightly at Sakura's out burst when she noticed his lack of attention.

"Ugh...What woman?"

"Have you even been listening to a word I've been saying? I look over and you're all '_ugh I do not have to listen to this_' do you know how ru-"

Her sentence was cut short by Gaara coming in close proximity of her face. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand and brought their faces closer…

There he was in her face again for the second time in not even an hour. That white hot intensity began to build and churn within the bottom of her stomach all over again. Couldn't he just stay on his side of the car and not try super sweet seduction methods? But oh kami she was falling for them. The chants in her head of not having him steal a kiss were slowly forming into exasperated cheers of hopefulness. Hopeful that he would kiss her senseless with that hot mouth of his. Hopeful that he would ravish her with his large hands all over her-

"Kami Sakura…shudup..you talk too much" he rasped to her while focusing his gaze on his target. Her mouth.

He leaned in closer and closed his eyes, nerves going on edge that he'd never even felt before. He felt her labored breathing on his lips when he brought them closer. Was she anticipating this moment as much as he was? He was so ready. Just one kiss..

She saw his eyes close and couldn't help her own from fluttering down slowly to do the same. She was melting into him and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Why was he taking so long anyways? The heat pooling in her stomach was making her even more impatient with every passing second. Kami it was a sin to want him this bad.

They were so close, noses brushing against each other, lips within centimeters of the other.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Aaalllriiiight Gaaraaaa!! Way to get it on with Sakura in the parking lot! That's what I'm talking abo- Ouch ouch ouch! Ino not so hard!" Kiba had totally ruined the moment. "You shouldn't be yelling and distracting Gaara when he's trying to get his mack on in private you baka!" Ino yelled back while dragging him to the school. The bell sounded right after her sentence.

The knock on the window had scared the two shitless. Sakura jumped back from Gaara, and he inevitably fell in front of him by her quick movement. It was a bad move.

"PERVERT!" she screamed and slapped him in the back repeatedly trying to get him up.

He had fallen face first into her lap, right in her… "circle of life"..

It wasn't his fault. She shouldn't have moved! But look at the situation he was stuck in now.

Gaara reached behind him and grabbed onto her wrist with one hand to keep her from pounding him enough to get up.

"Kami Saku it was an accident. Maybe if you weren't so scared all the time then this wouldn't have happened." He calmly replied while lifting his head slightly.

"Why-I-You-Ugh! Whatever!" she replied while pushing his shoulders all the way up and off of her. She grabbed her messenger bag off the floor of the car and fled to the school doors while muttering things under her breath all the while.

Gaara slowly reached into the backseat of the car and grabbed his backpack while stepping out and locking the doors behind him. He watched as Sakura hot headedly walked away and admired the sway of her body when she was upset. Maybe he should try and upset her on purpose sometimes. She sure was something else.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: yea so that was "this is it" but just part A, part B is coming right up.**

**-Takou**


	7. This is it Part B

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah insert joke here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah insert joke here**

**Chapter 6: This is it Part B**

_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing_

_**Inner thoughts/emphasis**_

"Talking"

**Chapter 6 Recap: **_Gaara slowly reached into the backseat of the car and grabbed his backpack while stepping out and locking the doors behind him. He watched as Sakura hot headedly walked away and admired the sway of her body when she was upset. Maybe he should try and upset her on purpose sometimes. She sure was something else._

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura climbed the steps to the school one by one, and reached her left hand up to her head to run her fingers from the front to the back of her hair. She was still rambling on incoherently and gave a dejected sigh. What did she do to get interrupted so horribly. Every single time she felt _in the moment_, every time she felt that _'this is it'_ feeling, it was shattered by some interruption. Whether it be a parent or a boisterous dog boy and his blonde companion. If she could just get her hands on that boy and wring his little neck…

She really needed to stop thinking negative thoughts. She gave another dejected sigh as she neared Kakashi's classroom. She readjusted her messenger strap on her left shoulder and glanced to the side to find Gaara closing in on her. The incident in the car that happened a short while ago sprang into her mind and a faint blush dusted her cheeks once again. She rolled her eyes at how much blushing she'd been doing while thinking about scenes with him.

While rolling her eyes she swung the door open but wasn't exactly watching where she was going. And inevitably, and might she add embarrassingly, the door smacked her dead in her forehead. The class was too busy to notice, but a redhead sure did.

--

Gaara walked into the building right after and let out a small, low chuckle at Sakura's action. Did he really have that much of an effect on her emotions? He'd have to test the waters on that. He watched her silently while she walked to the door and glanced at him. Watched as that adorable blush flooded her cheeks lightly. And inevitably watched as she rolled her eyes and the door came to slap her right in her forehead.

"Oh Kami. Sakura!" he briskly walked next to her after she had released her hold on the door and brought two fingers to her forehead while hobbling around with "ouch ouch ouch" being the only words that left her mouth.

"Sakura? Sakura come here" Gaara said while trying to grab a hold of her while she was shifting around the hallway.

"No, just go away. This is _so_ embarrassing. My forehead is so fucking big it attracts _doors_. God I cant believe this" she continued to ramble on and on like she always does. She really needed to get rid of that habit.

"Sakura…Sakura come-" He stopped speaking realizing his words wouldn't get through to her while she was continuously mumbling things. So he opted for the next best thing.

Gaara grabbed Sakura by the strap on her messenger bag and pulled her in front of him. She had her head downcast with the two fingers still in place rubbing at the slowly red turning spot on her forehead. He gently grabbed her hand, pulled it from her forehead, and cupped her cheeks with his hands, bringing her face up to look at him.

"Ugh…don't look at me. I have a huge forehead and it's even worse now with all this redness" she barely whispered out, her facial expression turning miserable.

"I like your forehead just fine" he answered while placing a few feather light kisses on it.

She flushed a shade of pink all over at his actions.

His hands slowly drifted down and his right hand grasped her left gently. Bringing her hand up to his awaiting lips, he gave it a chaste kiss as before in the car.

She smiled at him. He could be so sweet and tender. And then she was getting pulled into the classroom, and he was throwing that forever present smirk over his shoulder at her.

--

They walked into the classroom, hand in hand. One smirking, one blushing like mad and smiling like a school girl.

"Oi! Gaara, what'd you do to Sakura-Chan to make her blush so much?" Naruto asked after lifting his head from being buried in Hinata's neck. She was a fair shade of pink just like Sakura.

"I could ask the same about Hinata-chan, you dobe." Gaara answered while quietly maneuvering himself and Sakura to their seats.

He sat down an placed his backpack on his desk, then grabbed onto her hips and guided them to sit atop his lap. She fell down in a flop and gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"Saku, you should stop before something goes into your mouth…" he told her, bringing out that ever present smirk. In turn, that sentence effectively made her close her mouth. Quickly. She huffed at him and crossed he arms, glaring a hole straight in front of her.

She could be so temperamental. Not that he cared much anyways. She was just so beautiful and flawless in anything she did…even when she ran into doors.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him in a tight hug. Completely unaware of the butterflies he'd given her when his hand brushed against her stomach. Nor the sharp intake of breath when his nose brushed against the nape on her neck while he took in her scent. She marveled though at the simple effects he had upon her body unwillingly.

Unable to solely focus on him any longer without diving herself any further of the edge she was dangling on, she look to her left and saw Shikamaru sitting in his usual seat. Head resting upon his hands, but a sad expression mixed with that of boredom on his facial features. She never liked to see someone gloomy.

She slid Gaara's hands from her waist and whispered something along the lines of "I'll be back" and began to approach the Nara boy's seat. She sat down next to him. In the seat _someone_ should have been. _Someone_ that he needed. The same person who made this expression of pain, ache, hurt, and sadness flood into his facial features.

"You miss her. Don't you?"

A sigh came as the boy's answer and he buried his head into his hands.

"I...ever…dot…d..mist…her" came his reply.

_What?_

"What?" Sakura asked.

He lifted his head from his hands and she saw a few tears had filled his eyes and were threatening to fall if he even blinked.

"I said I never thought I'd miss her…not this much anyway" he blinked and a tear ran down his cheek.

She leaned her head onto her left hand and wiped his shed tear with her right thumb while cupping his face. She smiled lightly and encouragingly at him.

"That's so sweet. But why do you miss her so much? She'll be back by Saturday." She said softly.

"Well…I…never mind, its embarrassing." He stammered out and put his head back down, sulking.

"No, it _can't_ be as embarrassing as what happened to me but 6 minutes ago. Trust me on that one" she answered.

His head perked up at what she had just mentioned, "What happened?"

"…will you tell me about Temari if I tell you about my embarrassing mishap?"

sigh."…yes"

She smiled at his answer.

"Well…see…okay, Gaara and I were in the car and IT was going to happen and _it_ was going to be glorious. We were so ready and wrapped up in _it_ that we didn't notice that stupid dog boy come up and he scared the shit out of us and ruined _it_. Then Gaara fell-"

"woah woah woah, stop. What the hell is _it?_" shika interrupted.

"oh.." she blushed. "_It_ was a…well…my..durst iss.." she mumbled out the last part.

"I'm sorry it was a _what_?" he inquired further.

It was her turn to sigh. "…my _first kiss_ Shika" she said, looking to the side with a far off expression in her eyes; she looked so happy.

"well anyways" she continued after snapping out of her trance, "He fell on me…yea you don't need to know those details, so lets just say that I got very upset/embarrassed/flustered and stormed into the building. Then as I was about to enter the class…BAM!...the door just wakata'd my forehead. Got me right in the noggin." She said while shaking her head from side to side and gazing off, remembering the event.

"Well…that is preeetty embarrassing Saku," Shikamaru answered. Amusement held in his eyes.

"Oh, can it, Nara…Now, it's your turn" she gritted out.

He could do nothing but sigh. She was right, he had agreed.

"Well…I've known Tem for about 4 years now. I've been dating her for a year and half. And well…you see…I can't say this out loud. It sounds so lame and embarrassing in my head." He released with another sigh.

"Shika…Finish. Now."

"Fine…freaking troublesome women and their demands.." he grumbled.

"What?" she asked putting a finger behind her ear, "I didn't catch that."

"Um...nothing…like I was saying…I've dated her a year and a half but..i've never had to be away from her…She never went anywhere without me and I never went anywhere without her. We're like inseparable Saku. If she goes somewhere, I go. It's been like this for almost two years. Could you imagine what I have to feel like now that she's not always next to me? I cant smell her scent of vanilla mixed with cinnamon body wash..I can't see her smiling at me..I can't feel her hug me..I can't feel her _kiss_ me…It's just a sad realization after so long of having it all. These 5 days are going to be the absolute death of me I swear it."

Did that just come from a _boy's_ mouth? Not a _girl's_? Who knew that guys like Shikamaru had such a sensitive side…let alone any boys for that matter. He looked so miserable without her, but it was so cute. Was it wrong she found his pain something that looked…adorable?

"Aww, Shika I'm so sorry. I mean I can't change the fact that she's not here and what not, but she'll be back within a couple days. Moping around isn't going to bring her back faster" she replied while giving him a reassuring rub on the back.

He smiled a fraction of a smile at her.

"I know…thanks Saku. It feels good to get that off my chest. I think I feel at least a little better. I mean you're right. She's not going to be gone forever"

She smiled back and scooted her chair closer to him to give him a sympathetic hug. He hugged her back and whispered another "thanks" before they separated. She gave him one final grin before she got up and proceeded to walk back to her previous seat.

Gaara's lap.

She was so happy at a job well done and smiling to herself that she didn't notice the intense and questioning glare Gaara was giving her.

Her smile and happy stride stopped abruptly though soon after she saw it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap like he had before. Casually leaning his elbow upon the desk and letting his face be supported by his hand.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Gaara…"

"..What the hell was _that_?" He asked.

"Oh, that? You mean the Shikamaru thing?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me Sakura. You're much smarter than that. Do you have feelings for him or something?" his narrowed expression turned into one of hurt.

Then..she giggled?

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She laid a hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

"You silly. Why in all that's good would I have anymore than friendship or possibly family-like feelings for Shika? Are you crazy?"

"I believe I'm on the verge," he answered in relief.

"I think so" she said with a giggle.

Click…Click.

Soft footsteps padded in front of the class room.

A book set down on the desk with the pages folded out upon it.

The person slid themself with ease onto the desk. Raised a leg up to their chest and hooked an arm at the fulcrum of it.

"Good morning class…You have a new student."

A second set of footsteps was heard. These a bit heavier accompanied with a jingle made by keys on the belt loop of their paints. Tight pants adorned the legs that didn't make a sound as the person moved to the front of the class. Slowly raising a hand to scratch at the graphic letters on their tee-shirt.

They looked at the teacher with a pleading look, only to be returned by a small crack of a smile. They stopped itching and stuck their hand into a small pocket and looked around the class contemptuously. All until the landed on something oddly pink.

..Pink?

It gasped at him.

His eyes got wide.

She glared at him.

"Uchiha…"

--

"Sakura…Sakura please stop. Sakura it's starting to spray on me…Sakura quit it!"

She had beaten him. Hell yea, she's got him good. He thought she was coming in for a nice, long, loving, and awaited embrace after all these years…needless to say, he thought wrong.

She'd casually strolled up to him, pulled back her arm as her bracelets jingled at the movement, and brought it forward right into his cheek. One of her charms flying off at the force and into the black board.

He stumbled and looked back at her with shock…she'd never hit him like that before. What had happ-

Another blow, this time to his eye. It slowly started turning black, mixing with his eyeliner color. Soon enough you wouldn't be able to tell the difference…

Perhaps she was finished now. He'd deserved those first two. He called her weak, and he'd left her without the option to come. He'd been kicking himself in the ass for the past few years because of it, but he had to do it.

This was the worst. The one stupid ring he'd bought for her when they were younger, christening their friendship forever, she'd decided to wear it from that day on. Why didn't she throw it out. It hurt so much now. Getting hurt with something he'd given her out of love, wasn't that perfectly ironic for him.

Then came the yelling, and he was falling…

--

"Sakura you got blood splatters on my shirt and your hand. What the hell is wrong with you. I thought you'd be especially happy to see him. I got him placed in this class just for you."

"Well you thought wrong Kashi. That bastard left me. And you did too! You might have don't it because you HAD to, by orders, but he HAD a choice. And if you ask me, he made a stupid one."

The Uchiha bent his legs up, placed his left hand behind him and slowly got up. Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and wiping blood from his cheek where it had been split.

He walked over and hugged her. Hugged her tighter than he ever had before. He had been waiting for this for a while now.

She shifted. Left foot scuffling in front of the right trying to steady her balance at the impact. Her shirt brushed a bit against her neck and it began to itch.

"Sak…hug me back"

She raised her arm up, a small crack was heard at the movement from her elbow. Her joints were always rubbing against each other. A left hand slowly touched his side and her right rested on his neck.

"I hate you…Sasuke" she whispered.

"…I love you too Sak."

--

To Be Continued…


	8. Where have you been

**A/N: Yes it has been forever since I have updated. Jeese dude, I can't even apologize 'cause it's just unacceptable. Where have I been? Wow, Anyways, I'm going to try a new writing style…a more sophisticated one if you will? I don't know. I've been reading some stories and I look at the way I used to write, compared to them, and it's so…ridiculous. So, Chapter 8 I believe this is. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, blah blah insert joke here**

**Chapter 8: Where Have you been..**

_Dreaming/thoughts/songs/singing"_

"_**Inner thoughts/emphasis"**_

"Talking"

**Recap from last chapter: **"Sakura you got blood splatters on my shirt and your hand. What the hell is wrong with you. I thought you'd be especially happy to see him. I got him placed in this class just for you."

"Well you thought wrong Kashi. That bastard left me. And you did too! You might have don't it because you HAD to, by orders, but he HAD a choice. And if you ask me, he made a stupid one."

The Uchiha bent his legs up, placed his left hand behind him and slowly got up. Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and wiping blood from his cheek where it had been split.

He walked over and hugged her. Hugged her tighter than he ever had before. He had been waiting for this for a while now.

She shifted. Left foot scuffling in front of the right trying to steady her balance at the impact. Her shirt brushed a bit against her neck and it began to itch.

"Sak…hug me back"

She raised her arm up, a small crack was heard at the movement from her elbow. Her joints were always rubbing against each other. A left hand slowly touched his side and her right rested on his neck.

"I hate you…Sasuke" she whispered.

"…I love you too Sak."

**--**

**SPOV**

"Sakura…Please stop crying," A soft whisper flooded in her ears but was drowned out by the sobs wracking through my body.

Tender hands stroked down my hair and up my arms. Soft kisses placed on the top of my head, the only thing within his view because I wouldn't let him see my face while I cried to eternity. My eyes puffy and blotched red; nose leaking fluids; a look of total despair and loathing apparent on my face. Beautiful disaster huh?

So this is what I was reduced to because of him? Locked in the girls restroom, with _him_, guarding the door to keep women out, while the newly present man of my desire shocked me to oblivion by showing me kindness and true gentleness from the depths of his soul. Guess I can't exactly be mad at Sasuke for the last part. That was a win in it all…about the only win out of it too.

Did he actually think that after stepping out of my life for years without so much as a goodbye, a note, and inkling of his remorse left behind, and just think I would run into his arms like some dumb bimbo off her fucking rocking horse?

_Fuck you Sasuke.._

"Please Sakura. My heart…it hurts. I cannot bare to see you in pain…" Another whisper flooded my ears; a broken one at that.

A strangled sob escaped my lips, the last one too, before I laughed.

"I'm one bipolar bitch huh? I'm sorry you had to see this. Who the fuck knew my past would come up and..hell…hug me? Shit." I wiped my noise with my sleeve and stumbled trying to stand up and reach the sink. I was vaguely aware of the hand that was clinging to mine with despair, almost begging me to come back to him. I seriously needed to wash my face.

"Please don't look at me like that. I feel like shit as is" I said while running the tap and rubbing it over my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't…I can't…ugh, Saku…" _Was Subaku at a loss for words?_

"You can't what?" I inquired after wiping my face with a towel. Relieving my eyes of the bath trails running away from them and down my cheeks. Something told me not to wear eye liner today.

"I can't..comfort you as I wish to…I don't know what to do to make you feel better" He stood up and slowly closed the distance between us, never letting the locked eye contact that we had go. He brought his balled up fist by my cheeks and opened his mouth a couple times before closing is again. His palms opened up and he cupped the side of my face, thumbs next to my ears.

"Help me…please?" He practically begged me with the look in his eyes.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes for a moment. Damn, I can't focus with him looking at me, "Do what you think is right, for me," I said while opening my eyes and taking one of his hands in mine.

His face fell a little before he gave a small nod and kissed me slowly and softly on the cheek.

"It'll get better. I promise" he said.

_I hope._

I walked over to my messenger bag and picked it up while walking out of the bathroom; Gaara in tow, one finger hooked in my belt loop.

"Sakura! Sakura wait, we need to talk and you know it. I'm sorry, just please, give me the time of day…" Sasuke half shouted as he jogged to catch up with me. Jeese he could be so annoying.

I turned around and shooed Gaara away a few steps before he did something that I know I wouldn't like and took out a small pocket sharpie. As he caught up to us I grabbed his palm and yanked it toward me and wrote my phone number on it.

"9 O' Clock, Uchiha. Text me. And you better not sweat that number off, because it's the only time I'm going to give it to you. Got it? Good." I rocked back and turn on the balls of my feet, Gaara at my side once more.

"Saku..I don't know about that guy…" he started.

"Oh hush. I know what the hell I'm doing," I said as we went on to our next class. Guitar? Hell yes please.

--

I Walked into the band room and grabbed a guitar from in front of the class. I didn't bother going to ask the teacher for "sheet music". Wtf is that shit? I play whatever it is I want to play.

I began tuning the guitar until a perfect melody came with all the strings. Who the heck was playing this before me? A monkey? Better luck on the drums next time.

Gaara sat next to me on my left and tuned his guitar. Tenten was to my right tuning her bass. They were the only two people I knew in the whole class of 40 kids, but hell, I wasn't necessarily complaining. Did I ever mention I don't like people?

I began to play a few notes on the guitar, one of my favorite songs to play that I learned a while ago to be exact,

"I loved everything about you that hurts so let me see your moves…hmm see your moves…Lips pressed close to mine..true blue….but the prince of any fallen empire knows that..hmm mmm mhm…hmm mm mhm. To drive on through the night, if it's a drive back home. Hmmm mmm mmm mhm mmm…trade baby blues for wide eyed browns. I sleep in your old shirts and walk throught this house…hmm…it's a strange way of saying that I know im supposed to love you…" I kept singing, humming, and strumming. Just losing myself in the music of the guitar. I was smiling by the time I finished the first verse and the bridge_. Fuck, I love that song._

I started laughing at my last thought, outloud.

When I looked up Tenten was smiling and playing the bass part to the rest of the song I was playing and Gaara was giving me a smile. The crooked one that I love on his face so much.

"I didn't know that you knew how to play AND let alone sing. I love that song. Gay definitely is not a synonym for shitty," he laughed and me and Tenten laughed along with him.

Naruto walked over from the side of the guitar room from where he was talking to the teacher to us and beamed at me.

"Aww, my little Saku has good music taste eh?" He laughed and flicked his nose.

"Oh shutup boy. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"Well I think that accounting is a stupid elective so here I am now. I love to just come and play the drums. Wanna play a song together?" He asked hopefully and looked around at all of us.

"hm…anyone know 'She's me Winona?' " I asked. And got answer with a few 'hell yes's and 'mhm's.

Naruto went of to the drum set and counted us off.

"3. 2. 1."

"Oh oh uh ohh, Oh oh uh ohh Woah oah oahh. Oh oh uh ohh, Oh oh uh ohh Woah oah oahh." Was sang throughout me, Gaara, and Tenten as we played.

I started the first verse "Life's just a pace-car on death, only less diligent. And when the two collide, it's no coincidence. The lights are one and everybody's home. The only thing suicidal here is the doors. We had a good run, even I have to admit. Life's just a pace-care on death, only less diligent."

I smiled and played happily as Tenten went into the bridge, "Hell or glory, I don't want anything in between. Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes, and daddy said you gotta show the world..the Thunder."

Some people started clapping and joining in with us for the chorus. I knew band class was going to be a good class.

--

After school came fast and Gaara and I walked back to his car to go home after saying goodbye to our friends. Those are some weird kids that I know.

It wasn't until we were in the car and pulling out of the school parking lot that I started to remember what happened earlier in this car…err…what didn't happen. Kiba…

I started blushing at the memory and mentally slapped myself. _You stupid freakin school girl and your blushing. Does being 17 mean nothing to you? Jeese._

Then I felt a cool hand stroking my cheek and I looked over at Gaara who was smirking at me, one hand on the wheel while he slowed to a stop at the stop sign.

"Why the blush?" he asked innocently…too innocently for my liking.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I murmured and looked out the window.

"Saku…" he said and grabbed a hold on my chin to turn my face towards his.

"Nothing!" I said and laughed, trying to swat his hand away.

He chuckled a bit at my antics, "Fine, fine." He said and grabbed my left hand, intertwining our fingers and giving me a lingering kiss like this morning. He smiled and me and I smiled back.

"Drive slower this time…please?" I asked sweetly.

He gave me a rather dry laugh and a once over before he made a sharp right after punching the gas while adding, "Pft…not a chance."

--

When we actually got home and I was thankfully still in one piece, I hastily got out of that wretched killing device he calls his car and slapped the door as hard as I could manage while giving him a nasty glare. All I got in return was a laugh and an innocent smile.

"Fuck you Subaku," I snarled before walking up the pathway and unlocking the door.

_I wonder where mom and dad went…_

"Oh come on Saku! My driving isn't that bad." He pleaded from behind me, which I ignored completely. "Not a scratch on you is there?" he breathed by my ear.

_God damn that boy and my hormones._

An involuntary shiver shook my body and briskly walked to the kitchen and laid my back pack on the counter and stormed up the stairs. I heard him hurrying behind me and made myself walk faster. Slamming my bedroom door as he reached the top of the stairs.

I walked to the opposite side of my room and sat against the wall on the ground. One knee bent to my chest and the other extended outwards.

_I have to admit…his driving is kind of funny, the way It makes me scream like a little girl, haha. I never have THAT much fun when driving by myself…I like to drive fast, but not reckless, and boy is that Subaku kid reckless…_

I was still smiling and laughing to myself and didn't notice him slowly open the door all the way and walk in.

--

**GPOV**

I willed myself to stay strong and to not get nervous outside her door

First kiss. Best kiss. Sakura. Man up bitch! Gosh.

I considered banging my head against the wall, but walking in with a red blotch on my forehead…would not be attractive at all.

I slowly opened the door widely and smiled when I saw her sitting on the floor, opposite me against the wall, with a smile on her face while looking out the window.

So beautiful.

I took a step then got down on all fours and crawled towards me. She must have heard me approaching because she turned her dreamy look over to me and a nervous blushing face replaced the sereneness. I internally laughed. How adorable.

I crawled with in front of her and pushed her bent knee down onto the floor with my hand.

"Sakura…you're not mad at me..are you?" I asked and cocked my head to the side, looking genuinely sad.

"N-no." oooh, a stutter? Gotcha.

"I was hoping you weren't," I said while straddling her legs between mine and raising up on my knees. Hm…I was a whole head taller than her. Such a shorty. Perfect.

She looked up at me with parted moist lips nervously and blush darker than before.

I let out a low chuckle, "Oh Sakura…" I cupped the sides of her face like earlier in the bathroom and moistened my lips slowly, dropping my gaze to her lips and bringing it back up to her face.

"May I? ...Please.." I begged. The longing showing within my eyes. I could feel myself breaking out in a cold sweat from the intense feelings flowing through my body. This woman has no idea what she does to me.

"Uh Huh" was the only small audible noise that left her lips. But that was all that was necessary.

I slowly closed the distance between us and brushed my lips against hers light and hesitantly, waiting to see if it was what she really wanted.

Her eyes were closed and that beautiful blush still covered her cheeks while her lips puckered and pouted, awaiting mine to do their work. I laughed a little and hesitantly brushed my lips against her again.

Oh kami, they're like velvet.

I licked my lips one more time, tasting a little bit of butterscotch on them…Butterscotch? Mmm…butterscotch lip gloss? Oh Sakura you shouldn't have.

I brought he head back down to hers, fully intending to do the deed this time.

With one more slow look to her face before I descended down until our lips met softly.

I sucked onto her soft plump lower lip and groaned at the silkiness as it slowly slipped away, so drew it in again and sucked onto it for the same feeling. Fuck, kissing her is freakin' magnificent.

I groaned and kissed her a bit more forcefully and snaked my tongue out to glide across her lips. I more felt than heard her moan as it vibrated from her lips to mine and I smiled into our kiss. I glided my tongue along the velvety expanse of her lips and hers tentatively came out to touch mine. I groaned louder and lost myself within her, the kiss, the moment. Fuck.

I released my left hand from the grip it had on the side of her face and braced it against the wall, still eating away at her luscious mouth. There's no way I could get enough of this. Sadly all good things must come to an end.

I gave her one final longing kiss. Nibbling on her lower lip before releasing it from the hold my lips hand on it. It slowly sank back into a pout. A cute little moistened pout of pink lips.

I looked back up into her eyes from under my lashes and smiled my crooked smile at her.

"Gaara…"

"I know"

"That was…"

"I Agree"

"Fucking amazing. Ughh, how could I have been dodging something like that? Never again will I do so…I mean WHERE HAVE I BEEN! What the fuc-" I laughed and watched her rant on and on in her daze.

Those lips were rapidly moving…She'd lick them every so often to start off a new paragraph of her rant…Shit, I can't take this.

I silenced her with another barrage of kisses. These would be never ending until I was sure my lips were about to fall off.

--

2 hours later we were on her bed breathing heavily.

Me with my shirt off and her with her jacket off. Who knew making out could make you so fuckin hot? Maybe it's just because I made out with Haruno…probably.

A lazy smile traced its way onto my features.

"What are you smiling at?" she inquired while smiling up at me from where she laid.

"Nothing.." I said waving my hand in front of me, " 'cept for the fact that I made out with Haruno. Fuck yes." I said while air humping a pillow.

She laughed hysterically and slapped the pillow away from my hands, "I have to sleep with those you mega douche" she shouted and we fell into bouts of laughter together.

Then her phone rang, and my evening was ruined.

What time was it again? 9 on the dot you say?

_Fuck you Uchiha_.

**To be continued.**

**--**

**Huh..maybe I should move the rating up to M…I tend to curse a lot in my writing now…oh well. Read. Review. Blah blahh**


	9. Breathe Sak, Breathe

**A/N: Here I am updating for people who have actually put up with me and are reading through to chapter 9 of my sorry story. To be honest, I've no idea what this chapter is going to be about. Haha. So just wait and see what unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, blah blah insert joke here**

**Chapter Dedicated to BlackButterfly0011**

**Chapter 9: Breathe Sak, Breathe**

**Recap from last chapter: **_A lazy smile traced its way onto my features._

"_What are you smiling at?" she inquired while smiling up at me from where she laid._

"_Nothing.." I said waving my hand in front of me, " 'cept for the fact that I made out with Haruno. Fuck yes." I said while air humping a pillow._

_She laughed hysterically and slapped the pillow away from my hands, "I have to sleep with those you mega douche" she shouted and we fell into bouts of laughter together._

_Then her phone rang, and my evening was ruined._

_What time was it again? 9 on the dot you say?_

Fuck you Uchiha.

--

**SPOV**

_Sakura?_

I sighed and looked at the phone like it was Lucipher himself, but Kami knows there was a sadness in my eyes.

_Explain yourself.._

_Saku_

I looked up at Gaara and saw he was staring at the ceiling with a pouting look on his face. His lips formed into a delectable ducky pout. I just couldn't resist that!

I leaned over him and kissed him flush on the lips and smiled at the feel. I pulled back and saw that cute little crooked smile was on his face again and I grinned back at it.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" I said and began to laugh when his mouth contorted back into that pout.

I laughed and leaned down and kissed him again but let out a surprised sound when his hand threaded it's fingers into my hair and pressed my mouth firmly against his while his tongue found its way to mine…

_Coincidence much? I don't think so!_

When he finally let me go to breath, I tried to glare at him but there was a large smile on my face,

"You did that little pout on purpose you dick!" I said and poked him with an accusing finger in the chest.

His laugh bellowed out and he idly twirled a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"Well it seemed to work wonders the first time. Why not use it to my advantage?...Can it do other things?" he asked with a wiggle of his brows.

_Jerk!_

I laughed and smacked him in the arm. But then I got a message and playtime was over.

_Saku, I'm sorry. For everything. That fight before we left, it was so stupid. I should have never called you weak because you were crying. You cried because you didn't want me to leave…you didn't want to be alone…and I ignored that.._

_Sasu_

Another message popped up after I'd finished reading

_But I want to be here now to make up for it. There is no reason why I can explain that I left except for the fact that I didn't want to be trapped in that town and become nothing like the inhabitants.._

_Sasu_

_If you can forgive me…find it in your heart to forgive your Sasu..I promise I'll make up for every birthday missed. Every holiday. Every moment. All of it. I miss you Saku, and I need you. Come on, we complete each other and you know it. Best friends forever since we were 4..right?_

_Sasu_

A sad smile traced it's way onto my face. He is my Sasu. The one who used to tease me when I was too afraid to go all the way across the high monkey bars when we were kids. The one who would help me clean the scrape on my knee after playing in the park with Kashi. I missed him as much as he missed me and we both knew it. How can I shut him out of my life when I've thought of him every waking day for the past 5 years. My Sasu…My Kashi…together again. I've missed you.

_I've missed you Sasu-Kun…_

_Sakura_

_Likewise, Saku_

_Sasu_

**NPOV**

She smiled whilst looking down at her phone. That stupid cheesy grin she used to give whenever they'd play together when she was 7, on her face. She missed him. Completely. She missed him putting his arm around her shoulder and taking her home to make cupcakes with strawberries on top when Suna boys wouldn't let her play ''football'' with them. She missed calling him when she was 12, and talking about the stupidest shit until she inevitably fell asleep with the phone next to her head. She missed the feeling of comfort he had given her after Kakashi had left the village and they began to exchange 'Best Friend Rings'. They promised to give Kakashi his if they ever saw him again..

She smiled soft and slow after those thoughts.

Parts of her weren't spread off in who knows where places. They were all in the same town now. Together Again..

But wasn't she getting a new piece to add to her collection?

_Aren't I?_

She looked down at the redhead who had his head cocked to the side. He looked confused but so adorable at the same time. She could only guess why.

"What?" Her head turning to the side to glance at him

"You. That's what."

_Ugh!..What was _that_ supposed to mean.._

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled at her and sat up. "You," again with the smiling. His crooked smile that made her blood boil hot.

"I got that the first time. Me what? You jerk."

"Gosh Mitsukai. Mi Corazon hurts after that one. I'm not a Jerk!"

_Spanish?!_

"Spanish? Are you fucking trialingual or something?!"

"First off" he sprawled a hand behind him, out onto the bed "Is tri_**A**_lingual even a word? And yes, I speak multiple languages."

With a huff she fell onto her back and sighed.

"What is it?" he laid down next to her idly twirling a lock of hair.

"There's so much about you that I don't know…" She watched him move to prop himself up on one elbow, then shifted her eyes back to the ceiling.

"Ask me."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips one by one. "Ask me." He breathed once more

"…Favorite color?"

He looked into her eyes and temporarily stopped worshipping her wrist with kisses, "Green."

She smiled and looked away, "…Favorite month?"

His breathe ghosted across her forearm, "August."

"Season?"

"Autumn." He kissed her biceps.

"Sport?"

He chuckled slightly, "Baseball. Weird? I know."

_Gaara? Baseball? What a riot.._

"Smell?" She felt him grin into her neck before placing a chaste kiss.

"Japanese Cherry Blossom" He outright laughed as she did also.

"Favorite Flavor?"

"That," he crawled over her on all fours and briefly glanced down south…on her…,"is undecided as of yet." He hailed kisses on her tomato red cheeks.

"Oh shutup" she somehow managed to grumble out.

He briefly glanced into her eyes. Mirth shining in his orbs. "Next."

"Aspirations?"

He paused in nipping at her jaw and brought his face back level with hers, "…Family." He gave her a soft look and slowly descended; giving her a supple and hesitant kiss on her lips. He really hoped she felt all the emotion he'd put into that small kiss. "Stable life. Stable job. Happy wife." He laughed again at the raised eyebrow he got in return. "What?"

"Oh nothing" she smiled.

--

**GPOV**

I woke up at 5:56, just 4 minutes before the alarm clock was supposed to go off. I rolled over onto my back and reached for the alarm to turn it off. Why have an annoying beep go blaring when I was already awake?

I rolled back and looked at a puff of pink sticking out of the covers.

_How did you get away from me last night?_

I let out a light chuckle remembering last night after I'd attacked her. Who knew the girl could laugh so much!

Smiling as I removed the blanket from her top half, I brushed some pink tendrils that had moved to cover her face.

_So beautiful.._

My fingers traced the contours of her face and moved to ghost across her shoulder and slide down her arm until they lightly glided across her hips. She let out a puff of air at that feeling. _Note to self: She likes it_. I smiled even more.

Lightly scraping my finger tips over the exposed skin on her back, I pushed my hand up the back of her shirt and laid it flat across the small of her back. She'd gotten so cold throughout the night. I pushed her closer to me with the hand against her back, and placed her head on the bicep of my other arm to grasp the top of her shoulder.

Then I kissed her like I had last night. Forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks, chin, jaw line, neck, shoulders, arms, chest. Every kiss saying the same thing as the one before it, _"You're magnificent. I'll worship you for a lifetime_." The final kiss being placed on her lips, _"Wake up. Let me see those emerald eyes."_

Her lips lightly pushed back against mine and I smiled. _I need you to be mine…_

**NPOV**

She smiled as she awoke being pressed into his chest and encompassed in his hold. She'd really miss sleeping like this after the week was over. She was still half asleep when he pressed that soft kiss to her lips and she weakly responded. He captured her lip between his as she did the same. The leisurely pace being followed by them both.

She suddenly sat up and covered her mouth, letting the blanket fall from her to her lap. Gaara still had his lips set in a kissy pout, not fully expecting her to rip away so quickly. Once he realized she wasn't there his eyes slid open and he sadly peered at her.

"What's wrong?"

She uncovered her mouth a little bit so that she could speak, "I haven't brushed my teeth yet…"

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, flinging an arm over his eyes.

She looked away from him and down at the covers and her eyes widened a fraction then narrowed. "Gaara…"

"What's the matter Koi?" he sat up on his elbows.

"What's THAT…" she pointed to the covers on his side of the bed a waist level.

_Ugh_

"Ugh…this so isn't my fault!"

"Are you trying to blame _it_ on ME?" she pointed a finger at her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"It's 50/50 Saku" was his sheepish reply.

"Explain it!"

"Well I mean it happens like 99% of the time to ANY guy in the morning…and you and the kisses and you…and YOU" he waved in open palm in a circular motion around her front half that was facing him.

"Okay okay!" she swatted his hand away and laughed.

"It'll go away, don't worry…eventually…or for the time being-" he flashed her a devious smirk, "we could…"

She laughed harder and stood up on the bed, stepping over him and off the side. "You're too much!"

"Am I Saku? I mean really. Look at this," he climbed out of bed and struck a pose sideways.

She laughed and tripped over a pair of converse while walking backwards towards the bathroom.

"Tell me the truth Saku-," he tried to look over his should at his butt and pulled up the tank top he was wearing in the back, "-do these briefs make my butt look big? They do right?"

She cracked up even more and stumbled into the bathroom door waving a hand in front of her while holding onto the doorknob with the other. "Please! No more! Please!" she made it inside the bathroom, giggly laughter bouncing off the walls into the room until the door clicked shut.

He chuckled to himself before moving over to his duffle bag on the floor and placing it on the bed. He hadn't had a good laugh like that in a few weeks. Things around his house were tense. She sure as hell brought out the goof in him.

He laughed some more before subconsciously looking over into the full body mirror she had hanging next to the bed and really did inspect his butt before shaking his head and taking out the clothes he was going to wear for the day.

_I hope she doesn't use all the hot water.._

--

Gaara drove Sakura to school, minding the speed limit in order to keep her sane for the rest of the day. He crawled the car into a parking spot, put it in park, and turned it off. He really hoped that was a good start to the day for her. He had a lot more planned.

He looked over and she was smiling at him. "Thanks."

He put his arm behind her head rest and reached over to plant a kiss on her cheek, "No problem, Koi." Reaching into the backseat he grabbed their bags and they exited the car.

--

**SPOV**

Kakashi was late again. Did the man never learn over the years? He was never really late for me and Sasu-Kun, but Jeese this is ridiculous.

I looked over to my left where I saw Sasu trying to balance a pen on his nose. I giggled and it startled him, causing the pen to drop to the floor. Oops.

He grinned at me and picked it up to do it again. Man that kid was bored.

Then my thoughts wandered back to this morning. What a hilarious morning indeed. _"Do these briefs make my butt look big?" _

I looked over at said redhead in question and couldn't retain my bouts of laughter. He really was too much. But he looked so deep in thought. I wonder what about.

**GPOV**

I sat in homeroom thinking about what I was going to do today. It had to be perfect and beautiful, like Sakura.

_I think I'm gonna have to leave early…Now I've gotta find somebody to take her home though…_

I broke away from my concentration and pulled out my phone to text someone.

_Hey, will you wake the hell up please?_

_Gaara_

I watched as the boy stirred upon feeling his phone vibrate and took it out to view the message. He scrunched up his face in loathing and then confusion at the message.

_Why?_

_Shika_

I looked down at my phone when I got the message and began typing on the qwerty keyboard.

_Listen…or really, read. I plan on doing something special tonight for Sak, but I need to leave school early to get all of the arrangements. Do you mind doing me a favor and taking Sakura home? I'll just tell her I have a dentist appointment to go to._

_Gaara_

I placed my phone on my desk and watched him, waiting for my reply.

_Sure dude, no problem. But you so owe me when Tem gets back…I miss her…_

_Shika_

I looked at the message and briefly smiled and sighed before rolling my eyes at the last bit.

_Oh suck it up you big sissy. She'll be back in like 3 days…Jeese._

_Gaara_

I looked over to Sakura and she was just staring back at me intently. Kinda like the stare of concentration she gives a guitar when she's tuning it. So cute.

I reached over and stroked her cheek; a light blush being left in its wake.

_I wonder how she's going to react today. I really want to make her happy. Shame I have to leave so early but I'll see her later on soon enough._

**NPOV**

The bell rang a few minutes later and the students slowly shuffled out of the classroom. Sakura began walking towards the hallway where her AP Bio class was supposed to be with a small smirk on her face. She loved science. There was no way this teacher could handle her.

Before she could make it far, someone caught her wrist and pulled her to the side of the hall. She turned to glare at whoever it was but when she saw Gaara looking at her through his shaggy red hair, her eyes softened.

"Saku?" His hand slid down her wrist to her hand and he interlaced their fingers. "I have to leave."

Her heart broke in two at those words. Why was he leaving her? What had she possibly done wrong? "Why?" she managed to choke out.

"Oh no no no no! It's not like that Mitsukai, I have a dentist appointment. Then Tem wants me to go and run some errands for the house." His eyes looked sadly into hers, waiting for a response.

"Oh…okay?" she squeezed his hand a little peered up at him through her bangs. "How long will you be?"

"Probably a few hours. I don't think I'm coming back to school. But I'll be home when you get there. Pinky promise" He held up his pinky and grinned at her.

She let out a sigh of breath and laughed, smiling back at him, "Pinky promise." She linked her pinky with his and gave it a squeeze. Laughing again when he kissed her finger.

"I'll see you in a few" He drew her in closer, placing her hand behind his neck and bent down to kiss her.

A rush of breath left her after their kiss shared together. Those butterflies in her stomach really were annoying when they reared their heads. Mostly when she was kissing him.

"Okay" she hugged him to her and stepped backwards towards the direction of her AP Bio class, bumping into a few lockers on the way.

He laughed at her clumsiness and turned around to walk towards the schools parking lot. There was much to do.

--

Sakura sat on top of a lunchroom table outside, bottle of water in hand, watching Sasuke as he long boarded around the sidewalk. Bright Neon wheels of the board glittering in the light. She missed skating with him. Too many things about him she had missed.

She grabbed the smaller board beside her and placed her water on top of the table. Lunch time was meant for fun in her eyes. Might as well enjoy it.

Sticking her foot on one end of the board, she let the other part drop to the ground and began pushing with her left foot to build up speed. The wind billowed her hair back and around her hood. One iPod earphone dangling in the breeze, the other in her ear.

Sasuke turned and looked behind him, watching Sakura get closer to him and slowed down his pace so that he could ride next to her. She came up next to him and he flashed her a quick smirk. Raising her brows at him she pointed from herself to him with her finger, and he nodded. She let out an unladylike snort and nodded her head.

His hands grabbed both of hers and they turned to face each other, still coasting over the sidewalk. Their legs moved in a fluid back and forth motion on the boards. Weaving in with their wheels almost touching, then pushing back out with a swivel motion.

He smiled on the inside. He'd missed this too.

He turned his face back to look at her instead of looking off into the distance and raised a brow. She took her hands back and threw them up in the air briefly before bring them back down to chest level, palms facing her. "Bring it Sasu!" she yelled and laughed as he did.

He paused and looked deep into her eyes. Daring her to say a peep, then slowly his mouth formed the words she was waiting to hear, "…Mortal Board Tag."

Their steps were fluid and graceful, repeating one another. She laughed all the way through the game they'd made up as middle schoolers. Every time one foot of his would land over on her board, she'd move onto his board, as he did hers. Object of the game: Don't get caught!

Onlookers from afar that were also at lunch assumed that one of them was going to eventually fall and break something, but after a couple of years of becoming in sync with one another, it was almost impossible to beat each other. Long boarding really was Sakura's best sport in her eyes.

Sakura snorted out her giggles in short bouts and both of their eyes bubbled over with mirth.

The boards slowly began to slow down and they shifted one last time to their own boards and separated their hands. Sakura curved in and out on the sidewalk and turned a sharp corner before arriving at the table where she was before and jumped off her board to pick it up.

"So where'd you get this board from Sasu?" she asked as she twisted open the cap on her water bottle to take a gulp.

"I got it right before I started going to school here. Figured you'd need and would like a new one, so I got you one. There was no way I was just going to ride by myself. There's no fun in that Saku," he ruffled her bangs and she glared at him, twisting her bottle cap back on.

"I'm warning you boy…"

"Okay, okay!" grabbed his school bag and board, backing away with open palms. "Let's just go back into school now. Lunch is about over."

"Fine."

--

After school came fast enough and Sakura scurried out of her AP World History class. History and her just did NOT coincide most of the time. If it was concerning Asia then sure, but that European/America/New world/Old world shit was just to confusing. Why the hell would SHE need to know the history of some other continent that wasn't even HERS…Schools these days…

She walked down the hall in a leisurely pace. One hand holding her Long Board and the other in her pocket, slouch in place. Man she'd picked up a couple bad habits from Kakashi as a kid.

Someone came to walk with her at the same pace, slouch just as prominent and both hands in his pockets. He glanced down at her and smirked and she gave a small one back.

"I was asked to take you home today. Don't worry, I won't fall asleep at the wheel. Kanegoto" he nodded is head and smiled.

"It's kool. I'd trust you with my life behind a steering wheel." She smiled back and looked forward again, shuffling out of the school doors along with the rest of the students.

--

The ride home with Shikamaru was interesting on her part. He talked a bit about how him and Temari met, and how he'd thought he would never like her as even a friend because of her rash actions and her brash personality. But look what happened. He even talked about how Gaara practically secluded his emotions off from his circle of friends until she had come along. Now he was so out of character, barely being able to keep a smile down while being near her. He didn't care what she did or how she'd gotten him to act like that all of a sudden, but hell, he wasn't complaining. It was good to see a best friend happy…Even if it was a little odd.

He pulled into the driveway of her house and she noticed that her parents car wasn't there but Gaara's was parked against the curb as he'd promised. She should stick him with pinky promises more often in the future.

"Thanks Shika," she leaned over and kissed his temple, "You really didn't have too."

He waved her off, "It's no problem. Gave me a reason to stop moping. All I do when I get hope is swing in a hammock in my backyard and watch the clouds…the hammock that WE always swing in…" he groaned and hit his forehead against the steering wheel.

She giggled a little at his antics, "Shika it's okay" she patted his back, "she'll be back in a couple days. Promise."

"I know…I know…"

She grabbed her bag and her board and bid him a farewell, walking over to her front door and unlocking it.

"Mom?? Dad?" she dropped her board by the door and kicked off her converse, walking into the kitchen.

"Mom??? Da-" she stopped short at the beautiful and full bouquet of vibrant red flowers. She almost choked on her words and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen where the bouquet was in a clear vase filled halfway with water. She dropped her bag on the floor and reached up to grab the card with her name scrawled across it in perfect penmanship.

_**Flashback**_

_Gaara walked into the flower shop he'd just parked in front of. He needed to get the most absolutely perfect flowers for what he had planned. She was worth going through any trouble to obtain them._

_A small jingle rang as he pushed open the shops doors and surveyed his surroundings. The over powering smell of flowers pelting at his nose._

_He noticed the old man sitting behind the cashier desk smiling at him as he looked over and he quickly made his way to the man. He and his sister used to come here every other weekend to get flowers to lie on their mother's grave. It was a long 40 minute drive, but this would be worth it._

_The old man shuffled off of his stool and walked to the front of the desk just as Gaara arrived._

"_My you've grown awfully big haven't you boy? Haven't seen you in a couple years time! What can I do for you today? Yellow roses as always?" the old man smiled at him._

_Temari always did like color in the flowers. Swore up and down that their mother would want colors that would make her smile._

"_I need to find a very special flower for a very special girl." He looked down at his shoes as the old man looked him up and down._

"_Special is she? How so?"_

_Gaara looked back up at the man in stuffed one hand in his pocket, mouth opening and closing In an effort to say something._

"_She's…" he sighed, "Everything that I've ever wanted and never asked for. I didn't know that I NEEDED her until the day I met her. She makes me feel emotions that I haven't felt since I was a kid. I'm free with her. She makes me laugh and smile as much as I do her. I don't ever want to lose her. Not now. I've only known her for like, what? A couple days? I feel like I've known her for a lifetime, and I can't imagine spending a lifetime without her now. I just…want to give her an inkling of how much she means to me day by day…"_

_The old man looked at the young boy for a few moments before he held up one finger as if he'd gotten an idea, "I've got just the flower."_

_He returned a few minutes later withl a chilled flower that had a vibrant red hue. The man handed Gaara the flower ad he inspected the peculiar petals. They were so soft and velvety. He was sure she'd love them._

"_What kind of flower is this?"_

"_It's a Scarlet Tulip. A very rare flower indeed. It represents undying love. You've either gotta be almost halfway head over heels or already over the deep end to want to give someone that."_

_Gaara smiled to himself and handed back the flower, "I'd like a bouquet of 24, and another dozen, please."_

_The man smiled back and nodded his head, disappearing again into the back room._

"_Would you like to write a card?" the old man called out from the back._

"_Two please!"_

_--_

_He'd come home an hour or so later and placed the bouquet directly on the counter, adding the card he wrote into the bunch. Then he'd taken the other dozen and trailed petals from the bottom of the stairs all the way to the inside of her bedroom, all around the floor and bed._

_This was going to be perfect._

_**End flashback**_

She picked up the card and opened it

_Scarlet Tulips: A rare breed of flowers._

_A symbol of undying love. _

_Only fit for a beautiful Sakura._

_Xo_

She placed the card down on top of the counter and breathed in a shaky breath. Those damned butterflies were back and she was shaking like a leaf so badly she thought her nerves might just go into complete shock.

She rounded the corner into the living room but found no one. Turning towards the stares she inhaled sharply and brought her hand to roughly slap over her mouth, preventing anymore intake.

The stairs were lavished with scarlet tulip petals from top too bottom and she'd bet her shiny penny it continued down the hall.

She walked over to the stairwell and picked up another index card, much like the one from the flowers in the kitchen and opened it up.

_Come to me_

_XoXo_

She placed it back on the post of the stairs and slowly ascended up the stairs. Fingers knocking off tulip petals as they slid up the banister. She watched as they floated to the ground and continued her climb. As she edged closer to the top, she heard music.

_**Flashback**_

_He was in his closet at home flinging shoes, magazines, posters, shirts, and everything else on his closet floor behind him. _

"_Where the fuck did I put that damned thing…"_

_He hadn't played his acoustic in a few weeks since he'd gotten that electric that he'd been pining over._

"_Shit…" A wind cascaded through his windows, ruffling his curtains and pushing his open door closed. He turned at the sound and relieved a sigh._

"_Oh." His guitar was in its case, propped up next to where the closed door should have been opened._

_He walked over to it and opened the case, pulling out the guitar and one of his colorful picks. Green seemed to be appropriate. Strumming a chord he grimaced at the distasteful sound that greeted his ears._

"_This really needs to get tuned." _

_Tuning the strings one by one, he felt he was finally satisfied and played a short scale. Melodically enchanting music greeted him this time and he smirked before placing the guitar back into its case and slinging it over his shoulder. He then turned to his bed and picked up the two clothing hangers he'd placed there and went to make his way back to Sakura's house. _

_**End Flashback**_

Mufflednotes greeted her ears as she cautiously strolled down the hall and pressed her ear to her bedroom door. The music was coming from within.

Hesitantly reaching out and taking the doorknob in her hands, she twisted the knob and pushed open the door. The force of what laid before her hit her like the impact of a drunken driving accident.

More petals littered her floor and made a trail to her bed on the opposite side of the room. More were draped across the sheets and pillows but her eyes settled on the mop of red that was sitting up and didn't quite match the color of the petals.

Gaara sat on her bed, strumming away at his black acoustic guitar looking like something alike to a Greek god.

_**Flashback**_

_After picking up the flowers he quickly drove to the large commercial mall that was outside of their town. He needed to pick up a couple outfits for his other plans. _

_Parking in the garage of the mall, he got out and walked in to find the store that sold the appropriate attire he wanted._

_While walking in he stopped and looked at the first store that caught his eye. _

"_The Tuxedo Factory... Why not?" he strolled into the store and was mauled by an overly perky brunette that he guessed worked there judging by the headset she wore attached to a walky talky on her hip and the nametag on her chest that said 'Karen'. _

"_Hello sir! Welcome to the Tuxedo Factory! Anything that I can do to help you today?" Yeah, she was definitely perky._

_He rubbed the back of his neck and began speaking with her, "Yea um…I need to find some dress attire. Nothing extravagant like a full suit. Maybe just pants, a dress shirt and a vest please?"_

"_Oh sure! Come right this way!"_

_She led him down an aisle passing all different kinds of suits with different designs. Who in the world would wear something purple with Zebra stripes?_

"_Hmm…you look like you're about a size 30? 32? Okay how about this right here?" She pulled out a hanger with a vibrant pink vest and tie that went with a black dress shirt and pants. "This'll suit you perfectly!"_

_His eye twitched a little at the thought of himself wearing bright pink. "Um…that's not really what I had in mind. I like the slacks and the dress shirt…but can we pick out a different color for the vest and tie?"_

_After much arguing on her part and polite rejections on his, they finally settled on a color. It wasn't the color that he'd hoped for because they just didn't have it in stock in his size at the time, but nonetheless he thought he'd look fine. He purchased the attire and relieved a sigh. Thank god that was over._

_After exiting the store he went over to Journeys and decided to pick out a new pair of converse to go with his outfit. Who on God's green Earth said he had to wear 'dress shoes'. Talk about uncomfortable._

_**End Flashback**_

He had on black, but fitted, dress pants along with a navy blue belt. A chain went from one belt loop in the front and dipped around to meet another belt loop in the back. He didn't wear dress shoes, but instead opted for a navy blue pair of converse that matched his belt. A black dress shirt adorned his upper body, and was tucked into his pants. A black fitted vest closed on his chest also, with a navy blue, silk tie that hung from his neck tucked into it.

One foot rested on top of the knee of his other leg and supported the guitar that he was busily strumming. He looked up at her through his lashes and bangs as he began to sing for her. Only her.

"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath." Her breath hitched in her throat as she listened to his voice. So velvety and emotion filled. "Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth…And tell me that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."

She smiled at the song that she recognized. It was one of the few love songs she couldn't get through without crying. A single tear began to roll down her cheek.

"I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be a love suicide. And I'll be better when I'm older. And I'll be the Greatest fan of your life…" He finished lightly strumming out the melody of the chorus and placed the guitar onto the bed with his pick, briskly walking over to her.

"Sakura?" her heart melted and thudding in her chest, pushing out access blood that flooded her veins. "Sakura, I didn't want you to cry. If you don't want any of this then we could pretend it never happened…" He cast a sorrowful look to the side. He really thought she'd like it.

She choked out a sob and brought a hand to her chest "No, no. Really Gaara that's not it."

He reached up and brushed her tears away, thankful that she'd stopped crying. "Then what is it?"

"That song just makes me go into hysterics all the time." She let out a nervous laugh, "but umm…Gaara what is all of this?"

He smiled down at her and brought her arms to wrap around his neck. "This is all for you of course silly." He kissed her nose.

"Is it really?" she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "but why?"

"All questions will be answered in due time Mitsukai. Kanegoto. But for now," he took one of her hands and led her over to the bed where a clothes hanger with clothes zipped up in it was and a shoebox sat, "You need to go and change. We've only half an hour to get there."

_**Flashback**_

_Now he needed to find something for Sakura to wear. He imagined she'd look beautiful in anything, but he wanted to make sure she and everyone else around them would be able to see it too. What was the name of that shop Temari always dragged him to here to drool over their dresses?_

_Ever-Pretty Dress Store, THAT was the name. He had to admit that the dresses were beautiful. _

_He walked over to the directory and located the store before going to it._

_He arrived at the store and was immediately drawn to a beautiful dress hanging in the back. He envisioned Sakura in that dress perfectly. There was no way she couldn't think she was beautiful in a strappy little elegant number like that._

_He quickly walked to the register and asked the cashier for the dress in the size he remembered seeing in her closet. The cashier asked him if he wanted shoes to match it and he nodded his head eagerly. He couldn't wait to see her in it._

_**End Flashback**_

She looked perplexed at him for a few moments before he shooed her into the bathroom with the items, ordering to her get ready.

--

**10 minutes later…**

"Sakura? Are you okay in there? It shouldn't take this long to get ready, love." He sat on the bed tapping his converse on the ground and looking at his watch. What in John smith was-

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the bathroom door open.

He looked up and the dress looked even more beautiful on her than it did hanging up.

The spaghetti straps of the dress showed off her slender ivory shoulders and accentuated the V line just above her cleavage. The dress was a vibrant red, just like the Scarlet tulips scattered across her floor. Black lace adorned the top parts of the cleavage portion of the chest, acting as a second V line on the red lining. It was a long silk dress that slit from a few inches above mid thigh to the ground. More little portions of black lace formed in intricate flower patterns started underneath her left boob and trailed down to the slit on the dress. It was simple but it fit her curves and was soft against her skin tone. Her hair was pulled up into a slightly messy bun on her head, tendrils of hair falling in front of her ears and bangs covering her left eye slightly. A little makeup was reapplied on her eyes, and light lip gloss glimmered on her lips as she went to speak.

"Do I look okay?" Gaara looked her from the top of her head where her bun started, to her toes that sat in the strappy red heels.

He got off of the bed and walked over to her in a daze. He slid a hand across her hip, shivering at the silky touch of her dress and bent down to breathe a response in her ear. But he was temporarily distracted by the smell of her perfume. Japanese cherry blossom. There was a reason why it was his favorite.

"You look beautiful Saku. So so beautiful." He kissed her neck and stepped back to grab his keys and her purse that he'd also purchased and filled with her necessities while she was in the bathroom. He handed her the bag and guided her out of the room and down the stairs, one hand pressed to the small of her back.

"Gaara, where are my parents?" He smiled remembering the conversation he'd had with them on his way back from shopping at the mall.

_**Flashback**_

_He took his phone out of the center piece and dialed a number. It rang a few times before he heard a gruff voice and a woman giggling in the background._

"_Kai! ... Ugh, stop trying to tickle me woman! I'm trying to talk to someone. Stooop!" He heard the man laugh and the woman laughed harder. Guess he'd totally forgotten that he pushed the talk button. Then there was scuffling in the phone and the man finally spoke to Gaara, "H-hello?"_

_Gaara cleared his throat and spoke back, "Kimaru? It's Gaara."_

"_Gaara? Oi! How the hell are you?...Kai stop it!"_

_Gaara's eyes slid briefly to the right where his phone was held to his ear, then slid his eyes back to the rode and shook his head. "I need for you two to do me a favor. I promise it will all be worth it."_

"_Is this about Saku?"_

"_Sort of. You see I plan on doing some very special things for her tonight but I want it to be about just me and her. No parental notions involved making her freak-out. I can just tell the girl doesn't necessarily like surprises already."_

"_Is this going to make her happy?"_

"_I'd hope to think so sir." He put on his turning signal and switched lanes on the highway. "I took it upon myself to call the Hotel Resort right outside of town and got you and Kai a penthouse suite. Kai gets a whole spa day too and if you'd like you could go with her…Or stay in the room and watch football on the 60 inch high-def plasma screen." He chuckled at Kimaru's gasp. "And at night, there should be a few room service attendants coming up to place a beautiful candle lit dinner for the two of you. Then you're invited to the Ball being held in the ballroom. I imagine Kai would love it. Sound okay?"_

_Kimaru nodded eagerly on the other end but realized that Gaara couldn't see him, "Yes! Yes yes yes. That's more than okay Gaara! Thank you so much!" by this time Kai was hanging on Kimaru's arm asking him what was so great. He explained to her the same thing that Gaara had explaining to him and Gaara heard a loud squeal from the other end. Guess she liked the idea._

"_Thank you so much, once again."_

"_It's no problem. Be ready to leave in a half hour. A Limo should be there soon enough." He heard another squeal from the background and laughed a little before hanging up the phone and placing it back in the Center piece. _

_**End Flashback**_

"They're out for tonight and most of tomorrow. They said don't worry and to have fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed before pushing him out of the door of the house.

She locked the door and walked down the walkway towards Gaara's car. He stood leaning on the passenger side of the car with the door ajar. Every time she would take a step with her left leg, the dress would flash open and show a length of creamy leg before hiding it away a little as she took another step with her right. She was so tantalizingly sweet and seducing. He made a damn good dress choice.

He let her scoot into the car and shut the door behind her, climbing into the driver side himself.

"So where are we going?" she asked as the trees started to blur by her vision. Seemed she'd gotten accustomed to his "overly excited'' driving.

"Surprise."

"Oh come on, you can tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No.."

"Pretty please?" she tugged on his sleeve and he looked over to see her pouting and sporting big emerald puppy eyes. It took him a couple seconds to answer and she knew she had him.

"…No" he sighed and looked back at the road.

Her pout dropped and with it her head did so too. She slouched lower into her seat, completely unladylike in the dress she was wearing, "Well, fine then."

Gaara chuckled to himself and linked his hand with hers.

_Definitely hates surprises. _

--

They arrived at a beautiful restaurant in a design district in the center of town. It was hidden behind all of the other big buildings surrounding it but once found, you knew it was something to admire. The outside of the building was lavished in 1by 1 inch tiles varying in different shades of sky blues, light greens, emeralds, oranges, and yellows. Each tile blending with the one next to it, making a large collage of color. The buildings name was within the pattern in orange tile. It read: _Brosia_.

Sakura stared in wonder outside of her window in awe as they pulled up to the side of the restaurant and she saw the outside patio with woven chairs filled with plush pillows. The tables in front of the chairs were arranged with square dished that held lit orange candles. Light classical music drifted out of speakers strategically placed around the patio. In the setting sun, the restaurant was a sight for sore eyes.

Sakura and Gaara stepped out of the car and Valet Parking came to take the car into the parking lot.

Gaara led Sakura through the front entrance of the restaurant towards the cashier in the back, by the kitchen. All eyes drifted from their conversation holders, food, waiters, and even books to look up and survey who had entered the place. They looked in awe upon the couple that walked in. They might have been a couple of 17 year old kids, but they captivated attention in unbelievably canny ways. Men and women alike strayed to Sakura because of her beauty and the dress she adorned. This is exactly what Gaara wanted her to feel. To know that the people in the room weren't looking at her in disgust but in awe because of her divine beauty. She was a goddess in his eyes and she damn well needed to know it.

He smiled at her as he saw she had looked down and a blush had flooded her cheeks from all the positive attention she was receiving.

He leaned over and whispered a few words in her ear, "I told you that you were beautiful. So so beautiful."

They walked over to the cashier and the woman looked up giving them a soft smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Brosia. How may I help you two today?"

"Sabaku reservation, please?"

Her finger scanned down the list and she smiled, "Ahh yes. Mr. Sabaku. Where would you and your guest like to sit today?"

Gaara looked down at Sakura and saw her gaze resting on the setting sun outside of the double doors to their left. "Outside please"

The hostess smiled again before picking up two menus and leading them out the doors. She brought them to secluded table in the corner of the patio under the arched gable on one side of the building.

"What can I get for you to drink?" She looked at Sakura expectantly as she took her seat.

"Tea please"

"And you sir?"

"Tea also, please"

She nodded and soon disappeared back into the restaurant, leaving them to choose what to eat.

"Gaara you really didn't have to do all of this for me." She picked up her menu and began scanning the menu.

"No, I beg to differ. You deserve all of this and more. You just don't know it yet." He looked up from scanning his own menu and smiled at her.

She blushed and pushed the menu further up so that he couldn't see her tomato red face.

The kind waitress soon came back to take their orders and told them it should be a 20-30 minute wait.

Sakura sat there fiddling with the lace on her dress, biting her lip, and trying everything in her power to look away from Gaara. He sat across from her, staring intently. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but there were a mix of emotions in his gaze. She decided to break the ice and stop all of this awkward staring.

"So did you really have a dentist appointment today?"

He propped his elbow up on the table and put his cheek in his open palm. "No."

"Oh? So you lied to me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled back. "No Saku. I fibbed a little…for good reason."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "I agree." His smile got bigger.

"So did I surprise you?"

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "No, I usually come home to a house full of beautiful flowers and a randomly hot guy playing guitar on my bed, then go out to dinner. Happens everyday."

They laughed together at her blatant sarcasm as the waitress returned with their food. She placed the two dishes of seafood alfredo in front of the two patrons and smiled with a small bow before returning back into the restaurant.

Picking up her silverware, Sakura took a small portion of noodles and twirled them around her fork before bringing it to her mouth. The flavor blast that accompanied her taste bugs caught her off guard and her eyes widened a bit before she sighed and closed them. Relishing in the taste of the dish served to her, she was oblivious to the redhead's amusement at watching her.

The meal lasted like this for another half hour. Sakura drowned in the delicious meal and Gaara watched happily. He knew he was making the right decision with this.

He sat back in his chair, arms resting on the sides of it, and looked her in the eye. She sat back in her chair and rested her cheek in her palm, challenging him with her own stare. He said nothing and she wasn't going to speak up until he did. What in the hell had possessed him to do this? He obviously wanted something in return for self-satisfaction…or he really was just being nice.

The waitress came and collected their plates, giving the two an odd look as she did so. What kind of couple comes to have dinner at a restaurant and then has a face off of stares? But the two were oblivious to her presence. Solely focused on one another. She shook her head and wandered back into the kitchen with the dishes.

"What do you want?"

He raised a brow at Sakura's question. "Pardon?"

"You buy rare flowers, do something to get my parents out of the house I presume, dress up and buy me an extravagant dress, which I like by the way, thanks." He laughed at her comment, but she went on nonetheless, "Take me to a fancy restaurant, by me dinner, and just sit there looking at me. Waiting for something to happen? If you think this is all going to magically get you into this dre-"

He let out a rather long huff at where her thoughts were leading. He didn't know that she was this insecure. "Sakura," he cut off her rambling mid sentence, "Tell me something. You actually believe that I would do all of these things just to get in your pants and leave you high and dry? Do I actually seem like the type to do that to you? Is this what you've been thinking from the start? I thought we'd been over this."

She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them. She knew he wouldn't do something like that. He wasn't like other guys she'd met. They'd probably be trying to feel her up now. She didn't really think that way about him. She was…afraid.

She let a sad smile grace her features and inhaled a breath to answer, "Ya know when me and Sasuke were kids in Suna, all the boys used to tease and taunt me." She laughed a little and continued, "They used to tell me 'Sakura, all you like to do is boy stuff! You're such a tomboy! You'll never have a boyfriend.' And Sasuke would always come to my verbal rescue, shake his little fist at them, and yell obscenities back. I believed them up until 8th grade. I started becoming a woman and those same boys started saying other things…not so mean things anymore. 'Hey Sakura-chan. You look pretty today', 'Hey do you want to come and play football with us' stupid crap like that. I was so happy that they were finally giving me attention that I didn't know what to do with myself." She looked up at him briefly, "So stupid right?" He just continued to stare at her. She looked back down and resumed her story, "So after Sasuke had left for a few weeks, I overheard some boys talking to each other in the hall after school. They were saying how I was just eating out of their palms after every ridiculous comment they gave me. Sooner or later I'd date one of them and they'd finally get what they wanted. Me. I was never really beautiful or overly attractive, they just wanted to use me and pass me on to the next friend. So naturally, I became distrusting of all guys. I never even got a boyfriend. I don't mean to offend you Gaara, it's just my history isn't so good. I'm sorry." She rubbed at her eye ducts with the tips of her pinkies to get rid of a couple forming tears, careful not to mess up her makeup. She gave a nervous strangled laugh "I'm sorry. Pushing my sop stories on you! What the hell is wrong with me right?"

Gaara leaned forwards and placed his hand on top of hers, "No, no. It's okay. I'm glad you told me…but you know I'm not like that right? I don't want to hurt you Sakura. All you do is bring me happiness and I would like to give you so much more in return. " he looked at her with deep concern. She had to know he wasn't like that.

She nodded her head in return. "I honestly didn't think you were like that when we first met. Something about you just left me confused. Not in a bad way, but a good way, because I was confused as to why you weren't like others guys I've met…I still haven't figured it out."

He smiled, "Well you can figure it out soon in the future I hope…Close your eyes." She did so and Gaara took a shallow shaky breath before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the emerald velvet box that was in it before. He eyed it and shifted it around with his fingers.

After deliberating on if this was such a great idea or not, it finally hit him like a ton of bricks: Hell yes! She should have a caring boyfriend. She deserves to be treated right. She deserves to finally be happy and not insecure when it comes to her personal life. She needed to be his. She needed to be loved…

He placed the box on the rectangle placemat in front of her and opened it. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her palms that had become held in front of her, away from her face. "Open." Was his one command.

She opened her eyes and looked at his which had a pleading look in them. She looked confused at him until his gaze drifted downward and hers did too. The open box greeted her eyesight but the object within the box captivated her attention.

_**Flashback**_

_Gaara exited the highway and drove down the main street, looking from left to right for the store he needed to find._

_He happened to glance to the left before coming up on a red light and saw just what he was looking for. Quickly pulling into the turning lane, he waited for the light to turn green and pulled into the stores parking lot, parking the car._

_He had nothing specific in mind for what he wanted to buy, but he wasn't leaving the place until he was completely satisfied._

_Gaara walked through the business' doors and looked at the small amount of people milling around the clear boxes on display. What the hell was he going to get. But then a middle aged women with almond brunette hair came over to speak with him in a caring voice._

"_Hello sir. Welcome to Zales. How may I be of service to you today?" she smiled and her eyes squinted closed with the gesture. She truly was a gentle soul._

"_I need to get something special for…a woman. I'd like to ask her a certain question."_

"_Ah, marriage is what you seek? An engagement ring?" she clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled wider._

_Gaara's eyes widened at the accusations and he waved his hands in front of him in a negative gesture, "No, no. I don't know her nearly that well to ask for her hand in marriage! Think smaller?"_

"_Hm.." she looked at him for a few moments and took in his age and then snapped her fingers, "Oh! Girlfriend! Of course son. You need a promise ring!"_

"_A promise ring?" his questioning gaze was met with a slow nod._

_She started explaining it to him as she walked over to the far left end of the store, "Yes, a promise ring. It will bind you and you're significant other together with the small gesture. A woman may not say she wants a commitment but god knows she really does. Most men believe that you should only give a ring when it involves marriage but that isn't true. Women would appreciate some type of item regardless of what stage the relationship is at." She walked behind the counter of a long clear box and Gaara stood on the other side watching her, "You know how guys give the girlfriends their varsity jackets? A t-shirt of theirs? A simple hickey to mark territory? Their all that of something similar to commitment. It lets everyone know who they belong to, no matter how small the gesture. Only smart young men like yourself have enough sense to come in and get an actual promise ring instead of being cheap." She laughed to herself, "But enough of my rambling! Might I suggest something new in stock for you?"_

"_Yes, please."_

"_Just one second then" and she disappeared into the stores back room. _

_Gaara turned around and leaned against he clear rectangular box filled with exquisite jewelry and looked out the stores window. A promise ring…the gesture seemed perfect. He was sure she would like it. _

_He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the woman standing before him again, a ring box in hand. She opened it up and a large smile graced his features. This is exactly what he needed!_

"_Well judging by your reaction, I assume that you want this kind of ring?" _

_He nodded his head vigorously and the two started going over the details of the ring. She would need his and Sakura's birthday, what he wanted inscribed onto it, and her ring size._

_After a short conversation with Kai, he had finally obtained Sakura's ring size and got of the phone after many squeals. Man that woman was loud._

_Now it was just a 45 minute wait before he could take the item that he hoped Sakura would accept, home. _

_**End Flashback**_

A sterling silver band encircled an aquamarine stone and a red ruby next to it. Their birthstone put together. On the sides of both were smaller cut diamonds. On the left side with the aquamarine stone and smaller diamond was Sakura's name carved in black on the sterling silver band. On the right side with the red ruby was Gaara's name carved in black. It was a ring. A beautiful ring. Why? Why did he do this? What was he trying to say?

"Mine." He breathed.

She looked up into his eyes with a questioning gaze, misted in tears. "What?"

"Be mine, please? I want you to be my girlfriend. You deserve to be cared for, cherished, needed, pampered, worshipped, respected, loved…Everything. Just please…Let me, please…" He looked so broken in front of her like he was about to crumble. He'd never begged nor wanted something or someone as much as he did now. She was going to be his world and damn well love it, if she gave him a chance. Just one shot, that's all he needed. Just to make her forget all of the spiteful things boys had done to her in the past.

A million thoughts raced through her head as she looked to the slowly deteriorating boy in front of her. She was taking so long to answer, but for good reason. How? How could this happen? Why did this happen? What had she done?

"Breathe Sak, Breathe"

She inhaled a shaky breath, completely unaware that she'd been holding one. Could this be the start of something great…possibly everlasting? Is this what he really wanted? Was it what SHE wanted? Would he hurt her? No, she knew he wouldn't. He looked so sincere. About ready to crack with nerves and anticipation.

"Yes," she blurted it out before her mind had time to register it. "Yes, yes. You won't-I mean I know-It wouldn't be like-" She sighed and settled for smiling warmly at him.

"Yes?" Hope started to glimmer in his eyes as she nodded at him.

"Yes." Then he was up on his feet and circling the table around to her chair. He lifted the small box off of the table and took the silver band from it, getting down on one knee.

"Left or right?" he asked looking up into her face.

"You choose."

"Left it is." He gave her a large smile which she gave in return and laughed at.

He pulled her left hand from her lap and gingerly slipped the ring into place on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. To perfectly.

"How'd you know?"

"Your mom."

She raised a brow at him, but brought her left hand in from of her to inspect how the ring looked. She turned her hand side to side, her head doing the same motion.

"Saku, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing…I'm just wondering how long I can hide my hand before I get tackled. I know the guys wont care. They'll probably just congratulate you…but the girls…well…" A frown spread on her featured and he stood up on the side of her chair to kiss her cheek.

"Don't look so glum…sweetheart" he laughed aloud as she smacked his arm and pushed him back over towards his seat.

He paid the bill for them and ushered her back to the car, driving home. Sakura looked out the window and watched the buildings rush by in the night that were now alive with color. They were leaving the beautiful design district that encompassed the restaurant. Nightclubs with different hues of pinks, purples, and reds. Flashy lights displaying designer boutiques. Billboards about car insurance. She was so entranced with looking out the window that she was startled when Gaara grabbed her left hand and kissed her knuckles. He kissed her finger with the ring on it, their promise ring.

The whole ride home Sakura felt as if she was being watched. She'd look over when they stopped at a red light and scenes were no longer whipping by her, to look at Gaara, he was always staring back. His eyes appraising her, happiness shining within. They weren't just worshipping her body. She felt as if he was looking at her from the inside out. It always became too much and she would turn back to the window to hide her blush.

He watched her the whole time they walked up the pathway leading to her house's door, pinkies linked. He watched behind her as they climbed the stairs back to her room, and as she lit the candles upon entrance, a regular routine. She retreated to the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes, but he watched and waited for the door to open. Stripping out of his belt, tie, vest, shoes, and shirt, he was just about to take off his pants and sit on the bed when the bathroom door opened. Sakura walked into the room and avoided all eye contact with Gaara. She climbed onto the bed and rolled to face the wall.

Gaara finished taking off his pants and pulled a t-shirt on. He slowly crawled onto the bed over to Sakura. He put one hand on the bed in front of her body and used the other to brush her hair away from her neck, leaning down to place chaste kisses on it. "What's wrong Saku? You won't even look at me."

She rolled over in the barricade of his arms and looked up into his disappointed eyes. "I don't…know what to do." His head tilted to the side and he looked at her, waiting on a further explanation. "I've never had a boyfriend before…this is weird and new and-" she was cut off as his laughter that started out small got louder. She glared daggers at him and he kissed her eyes, still laughing a bit.

"Oh Saku, you're so silly sometimes! Here I am thinking that you somehow regretted saying yes and you were just confused as to how to act?" He captured her lip between his and savored the slow gentle kiss that he gave her. "Be _My_ Sakura. The one I asked to be my girlfriend. She's perfect to me. You shouldn't have to act." He kissed her again like before and she relaxed. This was Gaara. _Her _Gaara now. She really didn't have to act.

Her hand came to rest on his cheek as he relaxed and laid down next to her, gathering her in his arms, never breaking their kiss. He caressed her body like he had that morning, never going past her waste. His hands ghosted over her sides and massaged her tense lower back, neck, shoulders, and upper back. She broke their kiss and sighed into his neck. He was so amazingly sweet to her.

"How am I ever supposed to pay you back?" she mumbled into his neck, groaning when he massaged and extra tense spot.

He temporarily stopped kissing whatever skin he could reach to answer her, "For what?"

"For being so sweet."

"Saku this isn't a deal of equal exchange. I don't expect anything in return. I do it because I want to. Besides, you've already given me all I want. You're my girlfriend, right? Just do one thing for me, and open your eyes every day" he smiled and continued giving her light chaste kisses. She tried to smile back at him but it ended up coming out as a yawn. He kissed her eye lids closed and whispered into her ear, "Sleep, Koi. Open those eyes for me in the morning." His hands continued to massage her back and she relaxed further.

Leaning down to obtain one more goodnight kiss he looked into her eyes and uttered 4 words that would soon become a habit for the two. "I care for you" He kissed her small nose and then her lips.

She smiled lazily back at him, "I care for you too." Imitating his actions.

They snuggled together under the covers and held onto each other. They would need each other to make themselves whole. To stay happy. To keep wanting to live life. Was this the start of something knew in both of their lives? I wonder.

--

**To be continued..**

**Mistukai: Angel**

**Kanegoto: Promise**

**The links for what Sakura's ring and dress look like are on my profile. Go and check 'em out. Till next time.**

**Review.**

**-Takou**


End file.
